More Than Just Friends
by jpkurihara
Summary: M/M fic. It was a normal day in the Mushroom Kingdom for everyone: Peach was kidnapped, the Bros rescue her, life goes on. But for Mario, things take a turn for the unexpected as Yoshi confesses his love for him. Of course, such a strange romance can't go smoothly, as the new couple faces some bumps in the road. How far will they go to stay together?
1. A Confession

WARNING:

This fic focuses on a M/M ship. If you dislike things like this, you might want to skip it. Don't say I didn't warn you.

 **MY NOTES:**

This is an idea I got with another user on this site. Personally, I like ships involving Yoshi, as it's amusing imagining the innocent, child-like dinosaur being in love with someone. I'm personally very surprised at how MxY is such an uncommon ship considering their relationship as best friends. So I decided to write this and see how it comes out. I do not like explicit things, so I won't really write anything too heavy (like sex).

Also I am not responsible for any ruined childhoods. You guys good? Okay, let's go.

* * *

It was night time in the Mushroom Kingdom. Nearly the entire world was asleep at this time. Of course, some people were still up. Partying, working late, watching TV...

Mario fit in the latter. The plumber was awake, watching some talk show he didn't even know the name to. He still had some adrenaline coursing in his veins after rescuing Peach earlier that day, which means he couldn't fall asleep. His younger brother, Luigi, was in his bed, dreaming about his love, Daisy. Luigi was a lot more easygoing. He helped his brother, sure, but he wasn't used to all that running and jumping, and this leaves him very tired.

Unlike his brother.

The talk show had just ended, causing Mario to yawn. He wasn't tired yet, however. All that action earlier left him feeling like he drank several cups of coffee.

It was now 2 A.M. and infomercials had just started. Mario was bored out of his mind. He got up, walked over to his kitchen and made himself a glass of milk. As he was about to open his microwave, there was a light knock on the door. The plumber quickly turned around, startled. He walked over to the sound and opened the door to nothing but the cold air outside.

He felt something brush against his legs and looked down to see it was an envelope. He picked it up, carefully opening it and reading the paper inside.

 _Mario,_

 _Please meet me at the Mushroom Hill._

 _I have something important I need to discuss with you._

 _Come alone if possible._

 _Your pal,_

 _-Y._

The signature had a small Yoshi egg drawing besides it. Mario folded the letter and climbed the stairs slowly. He opened his closet and took his overalls, dressed himself up, and gave his brother a kiss on the forehead before walking outside.

The night was windy and cold. The moon illuminated everything with a white-blueish tint. Toad Town was empty, aside from a few Toads that would occasionaly walk past our hero, greeting him and thanking him for his work earlier that day.

After about 10 minutes, Mario arrived at Mushroom Hill. The landmark was named like that due to an odd, giant mushroom that grew on top of it like a tree.

The plumber walked up the hill. Yoshi's moonlit figure waited there, looking at the horizon.

The dinosaur looked over his shoulder, noticing Mario.

"I'm happy you could come." Yoshi said, moving a bit to his left so his friend could sit beside him.

"You know me." He answered as he took his place. "I don't like to leave my friends waiting."

Yoshi chuckled and began thinking.

'What am I going to say to him...'

"You alright buddy?" Mario asked when he noticed his friend began sweating.

"Y-yes." The dino answered, a blush appearing on his cheeks.

"So, you said there was something you wanted to tell me. What is it?"

Yoshi swallowed heavily.

"It's... Something really embarassing... And it's about you..."

"Uh? What do you mean by that?"

"Pl-please don't get mad at me..." Yoshi asked, twiddling his thumbs.

Mario giggled at the scene. Yoshi looked like a child who was about to confess they broke something expensive. He brought his friend closer and hugged him, causing the red in Yoshi's cheeks to become more visible. Mario didn't notice them though.

"Don't worry, you're my best friend in the world. I won't be angry."

"Pinky swear?"

"Pinky swear."

The two's pinkies entwined.

'Well, it's do or die now...' Yoshi thought to himself.

"Mario..."

He abruptly stopped, looking for the strength to continue speaking. Mario nodded to his friend with a smile, as if encouraging him to continue.

"I... I..."

Yoshi was almost able to feel the final words rising from his body. He took a deep breath and shouted:

"I LOVE YOU!"

Mario began laughing.

"Of course you do, I do as well! We're best friends, remember?"

"No Mario... I mean, love. Real love."

Mario's smile disappeared. Yoshi was now panting, having used the last of his energy to shout. His cute, frightened sky-blue eyes met Mario's sapphire ones. The dino twitched; he looked like he wanted to bolt, but he didn't. The two stood there, eyes locked, not knowing what to do next.

"I'm sorry." Yoshi said. A few tears streamed down his face.

Mario wiped the tears out of his friend's face and embraced him again, patting his back.

"I-It's okay. No need to cry."

After this, the two went silent again.

The sun had begun to appear in the horizon. The night's cold gave way to the warm temperature of the morning. Mario and Yoshi were looking at each other again. Yoshi's indicators were idly touching each other. Both were blushing awkwardly, unsure of what to say. The dino broke the silence, and begun explaining everything.

"F-first off... I'm sorry if you're disgusted or anything... It's not what I intended to do. My feelings for you... They are too strong to contain now. I had to tell you before I ended up getting sick..."

He continued.

"I'm not sure when this feeling began. But it started slowly. It wasn't noticeable at first, sorta like a mosquito bite. You don't feel the sting, but then it starts to itch more and more. I didn't pay mind to it; simply passing it off as the thrill of fighting through the many worlds alongside you to rescue the princess or as the fun from our parties and sports."

Yoshi took another break.

"When that feeling continued, even if we were simply hanging out together, I began to pay attention to it and it's symptoms. My heart speeded up. The temperature around me became warmer. Some drops of sweat would even drip down my body every now and then. My stomach would turn cold, as if I just swallowed buckets of ice despite everything being hotter."

The dino swallowed heavily. He looked to his friend to see if he was still paying attention. Mario was tired, but he was listening to everything his friend said. He nodded, as if saying "continue".

"More and more feelings started to appear. I felt like it was a sickness or something...

And that's when it begun. And I understood what I was feeling.

It was a desire. A undying wish to be with you forever. Passion.

I wanted you. I wanted to feel that silky hair as I ran my fingers through it. Your hands entwined with mine, as we walked together. That beautiful mustache against my lips..."

Yoshi looked at his friend, who was blushing a dark red.

"I'm sorry if you're disgusted by this, but it's the truth."

"No, no, it's okay." Mario said, a bit dazed. "Continue."

Yoshi nodded slightly.

"It all became unbearable the past week. My feelings for you became too strong. My heart wanted to scream, my mind couldn't think about anything other than you, my eyes would see your smiling face everywhere, my nose would feel your scent of pine with a small dose of spagetthi... I could only think about you. Do you have any idea how difficult it was to tag along with you and Luigi yesterday? I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Mario, and I don't care what anyone else thinks about me. People can call me "gay", or a "freak", or anything they want, but as long as you're with me, I'll be happy."

Yoshi began panting again. His mouth was dry due to the confession.

"That's all I have to say. I understand that you love Peach, but I really couldn't keep this to myself any longer. I needed some way to remove some of this weight off my back. Again, I apologize if you're uncomfortable, it was not my intention to do so. I just thought you should know about my true feelings for you."

Mario was not sure how to feel about this. It's not everyday you have your best friend confess his love for you.

"L-look, Yoshi... I need some time to think about this." The plumber got up, leaning against the mushroom. "I need to get some sleep as I'm too tired to think properly right now."

Yoshi frowned and slowly nodded.

"I understand..."

"Don't feel bad, but this is just... too big of a decision to choose so suddenly. I'll get some sleep and talk to you later, if it's alright with you."

Mario started to slowly walk down the hill.

"See you later, Yo."

"WAIT!"

Yoshi's yell stopped him in his tracks.

"Don't... Don't tell anyone, okay? This will be our secret. Promise?"

"I promise."

Mario placed a hand in his heart and another in an L shape.

"I'll talk to you later buddy."

Yoshi waved to his friend as he walked away.


	2. A Decision

Mario stared at the spinning ceiling fan, trying to get clear his mind. What happened earlier was no joke or prank; Yoshi wasn't the kind of person, or, well, dinosaur, to joke about something like that.

"Should... Should I?" Mario questioned to himself. "Should I accept?"

The plumber turned his head to the side and looked at his brother, who was still sleeping.

"What would Luigi think? Would he be okay with that? I don't want to disappoint him. He helped me through thick and thin, risking his life just to keep me safe... I can't just shatter his heart like that..."

Mario looked through a window, seeing the buildings of Toad Town in the distance.

"What about everyone else? What about Peach?"

He opened a nearby drawer and pulled out a photo of him and Peach.

"I love her, truly do. I love Yoshi as well, but not in that way."

He looked up again at the rotating blades, which were creating a cool breeze. He closed his eyes, and imagined Peach and Yoshi, side by side.

"Would... Would it be worth it to pursue this relationship?"

Mario drifted off to sleep, pondering the question.

 **[Yoshi's point of view]**

"You idiot, you idiot, you IDIOT!" was all I could think to myself, as I repeatedly punched my nose. A few drips of blood began to leak down my nostrils, but I wiped them off with the side of my hand.

"Of course he wouldn't accept, he's had his eyes on Peach for the longest time! To think he would just forget her and accept me, a damn HORSE, of all things!"

I took one of the pillows from my bed and screamed on it. I punched myself in the head once more, for good measure, before falling down on the mattress. Tears began flowing from my eyes.

"Now, don't be so negative." I told myself, trying to calm down.

"He didn't say anything yet, did he? No need to devalue yourself like that. You know he doesn't consider you as just a horse. If he did, why would he be so nice to you? What reason would he have to invite you to parties? To hang out with him? To help you when you are in trouble? He wouldn't be so nice to you if you were just an animal, would he?"

"No. He wouldn't." I answered my own thoughts out loud.

"You are being too hard on yourself, Yoshi. Even if he doesn't accept, you will still be friends. You can find someone else to love, right?"

"Yes, but they wouldn't be like Mario. What's the point of dating another person if you love another?" Am I getting a bit too philosophical here? I think I am.

"Calm down. Being all that anxious won't make time go by faster nor will it change Mario's opinion. You can't force your friend to love you. Even if you did, that wouldn't be true love, would it?"

The voice in my head was bringing up all of the right points.

"True. I should just wait it out." I made myself comfortable in my bed. It was only when I closed my eyes that I noticed how exhausted I was. I've been awake for so long writing that letter... I should get some rest.

 **[Mario's point of view]**

I woke up hours later with a headache. Luigi isn't in his bed nor can I hear any sounds from downstairs, so I assume he left.

I don't want to get out of my bed just yet. It's so comfortable... And I really don't want to hurt one of my friends making such a difficult choice.

Speaking about choice, I still don't know what to do. I love Peach, and she said she loves me back. Those blue eyes, that blond hair, smooth skin...

What does Yoshi have? He has blue eyes as well, shoes, that big nose... He isn't attractive, just adorable. He's sorta like a puppy you look at, go 'dawwww', and pet it, not something you'd go and date. But, he's not ugly also.

I think where he really shines is in his personality. Yoshi's always by my side whenever I need help. He'd follow me to the end of the multiverse, just to help me succeed in defeating whatever evil shows it's faces around here. He would even gladly fall down a pit just to see me safe. Of course, he always turns out to be alright next time I run into him, but still, he'll do anything for me just to make sure I'm alright. I don't think I could've gotten a better friend in the world.

Peach rescued me from Bowser's clutches before once, with the help of that weird sentient parasol. Wasn't it's name Perry or something? I can't quite recall.

But... Couldn't Peach's love simply be a friendly-type of love? Like she loves me but just as a friend? I never bothered to ask her...

And the things Yoshi told me earlier today... All those romantic things... No one ever said anything like that to me in my entire life. Feeling my heart flutter at every phrase he said... Could I also love him, but just didn't know about it until he took the initiative?

This is quite the mess I got myself into...

I pick up the photo on my lap and look at it again.

"Would I be able to forget my old plans and try something new? Should I risk everything and see what happens?"

This is something difficult to consider.

"Why must I be the one that makes all the hard choices?!" I screamed in frustration and threw the picture back into the drawer. I'm really angry now. I think I'll take some fresh air.

I open the front door and walk out, taking deep breaths. Luigi is there, hanging our clothes.

"Hey there, bro. Good afternoon." He walks up to me and gives me a hug.

"Good afternoon", I answer back, but my mind is elsewhere. I forgot about him. How would I be able to tell him? 'Hey bro, guess what? I'm dating Yoshi now!'

"You okay bro?" He asks me. "You look pretty pale."

"It's nothing. I'm just tired from all that action yesterday." I tell a lie and immediatly feel uncomfortable. I don't like hiding things from my bro. He looks up to me as an example, someone he wants to be as strong as, just to make me proud. I wouldn't be able to hide such a big secret, but I don't think I would be able to live with him hating me for this.

This is a very dangerous bridge I'm crossing, is what lies on the other side worth the risk I'll take?

"I'll go for a walk. Visit Yoshi, thank him for helping us yesterday." I tell him.

"Oh, I think I should go as well."

"No need to!"

Oh crap, I think that came out too fast. I come up with an excuse.

"I'll tell him you're thankful as well. You can continue hanging the clothes. Remember what happened last time we left our clothes unguarded?"

Luigi's face turns red.

"Y-yea... Chasing around Bandits in my underwear was not fun at all. You're right bro. I'll stay here and make sure everything is alright."

"Thank you, Weegie." Sometimes I feel like he doesn't like this nickname, but he doesn't seem to mind. "I'll be back before lunch time."

Luigi waves to me as I walk away. I feel like throwing up for lying, but I can't think about that now.

I've made up my mind.


	3. A Letter

**[Yoshi]**

I wake up. Dear Grambi, my head pounds... What time is it? Almost 3 P.M. No sign of Mario. I won't be surprised if he doesn't even want to look at my face after what happened. I hope that's not the case... He's still my friend, and even if he doesn't love me, I still want us to be pals.

I look on the trashbin besides my desk. It's filled with crumpled balls of paper; letters I didn't think were good enough. My original plan was to confess via letter, but I decided to do so personally. I pick up the bin and read a few letters. Oh Grambi, what was I thinking when I wrote these? My cheeks turn red from embarassment. I gotta get rid of these letters somehow. Maybe bury them, or throw them into the sea. Eager to forget them, I open my front door without paying attention and end up bumping into Mario, who was waiting outside. Me, him, the trashbin and it's contents fall to the ground.

I open my eyes and realize I'm face to face with Mario. If I breathed he would probably feel the hot air. My heart starts pounding again and I begin to sweat uncontrollably. He opens those sapphire eyes of his and looks into mine, causing me to freeze. He smiles at me and I nearly melt inside.

"Hey buddy."

I don't know what to do. I think the best course of action is to get off of him, so I do it, helping him up. He's smiling at me, so I smile back awkardly. I probably look like an idiot right now. Should I say something?

"Here," he says, placing the bin rightside up. "I'll help you with those papers."

I nod and we begin gathering those pieces of shame in paper form. It takes a while for me to collect all papers. About 2/3 of the bin is full. Why did I write so many of these damned letters?!

I turn to look at Mario. My heart abruptly stops. He is reading one of them! I quickly snatch the letter out of his hands.

"D-Don't read those!"

The red on my cheek turns darker. I'm not angry. In fact, I don't even know what I'm feeling right now. Mario looks at me, his smile is even brighter now. My cheeks are on fire. Oh crap, what was in that letter? Did he read all of it? I uncrumple the paper and begin to check it for myself, taking quick glances at Mario to see if he's mad at me. He isn't. Heck, I don't think I've seen him so happy in a long time. Did... Did he actually like what I wrote?

 **[Mario]**

As I begin to help Yoshi gather the papers, I notice one that isn't as crumpled as the others. It features my name on top of the page, so curiosity got the best of me. I notice Yoshi is still busy, so I take the opportunity to see what it's about.

 _Dear Mario,_

 _Hi. It's Yoshi here._

 _I've... got to confess something to you. This might leave you confused or angry. If it does, I deeply apologize from the bottom of my beating heart. It's not what I intended to do. I can't keep this secret to myself any longer._

 _There's something I've wanted to tell you for a long time... Mario, I... I think I might've fallen in love with you. Not friendly love, actual love. A desire to be with you._

 _You might be feeling disgusted by this. Again, I can do nothing but apologize to you. I would like to be able to write "haha, just kidding" but I can't. That would be lying to you and to myself about my true feelings._

 _So what am I feeling, you might be asking. Truth is, I don't know myself. It's love, at least that much is certain to me._

 _Those beautiful, beautiful sapphire eyes that look like purity itself, so deep that you could dive into, that brown hair, always combed and tidied up despite the cap, and that mustache, the main feature. A success among ladies (and men) alike. Who knew facial hair could look hot? I didn't, but you somehow managed to prove me wrong._

 _You've been on my mind for the longest time now. All my thoughts revolve around you, Mario. When I look at food, I think of how much better it would taste with you by my side. When I look at a romantic movie, I can only think about you and me in place of the kissing couple under the sunset. When I look at my bed, I think of how empty it is, how better it would be to have you sleeping with me, and to have the two of us huddled together in a cold night. I'm restless, awaiting for you to invite me to something just so I can be able to look at you again. I'm the luckiest dinosaur alive in the Mushroom Kingdom to be able to be such a close friend to you._

 _Though... Your friendship isn't enough for me anymore... I want to be together with you Mario, and I would brave the Underwhere just to see you happy alongside me._

 _Since you made it to the end of the letter, I'm guessing you didn't throw it away immediatly. That hopefully means you don't hate me now, and I'm thankful for that. There's something I want to ask, and that is: do you feel the same way as I do? Do you love me as well? If you do, I'll be the happiest dinosaur alive, and even if you don't, I understand and hope we can still be friends._

 _With best regards,_

 _-Y._

My heart feels like it could take off. Never had somebody written something so sweet, so passionate, something so... so... so beautiful about me... To think Yoshi had been storing these feelings about me... I wish he told me the truth earlier.

This letter cleared away any remaining doubts in my mind. This is it. I know I found the right dinosaur.

I hear Yoshi's voice, but I can't make out what he says; all I can think about is this letter. He quickly takes it from my hands, and when I look at him, the red in his cheeks turns a darker tone. I'm supposed to feel bad, but I can't. I'm too busy thinking lovely things about the beautiful dinosaur in front of me. Yoshi begins to read the letter for himself. He looks at me constantly, presumably to see my reaction. I can't feel anything other than pure joy. He's visibly uneasy reading the letter, walking in place. He looks so adorable. He soon finishes reading and tries to smile.

"S-sorry you had to see that." He says awkwardly, throwing the paper into the trashbin.

I don't do anything other than smile at him. Yoshi is still chuckling to himself, trying to lighten up the mood.

That's when I do it.

I take a step forward and pull him close to me, a look of lust in my eyes.

"H-huh?!" He asks, confused.

I lean my head towards his and our lips touch each other, as we begin our first kiss.


	4. A Kiss

**[Yoshi]**

My brain stops working for a while as I try to understand what happened. I see Mario near me, his eyes closed, and his lips touching mine. Is... Is this a kiss? Is Mario really doing this? Am I just hallucinating? Or dreaming?

It doesn't matter to me. I'm going to savour this moment.

My lips follow the movements his make. The world around me disappears, and I'm only able to see the two of us. We keep up with it, our lips dancing with each other in a marvellous feeling. We begin moaning in pleasure, and I could tell Mario was enjoying this as much as I was. My heart is beating so fast it feels like it's going to explode. Even if it did, it wouldn't matter to me. I would've died happy.

After a bit, we break off, gasping for air. Even though we spent about a minute kissing, I still think it barely lasted. We look at each other with pure passion. An immensurable happiness washes over me and I could flutter jump out of the planet, but I don't; Mario likely wouldn't be able to follow me into space.

"Yes, Yoshi. I love you as well." He tells me.

"Am... Am I dreaming?" I ask.

"If you are, I am too." Mario wraps his arms around my neck, bringing himself closer to me.

"I don't want to wake up, then."

"Who said we have to, Sunshine?"

I giggle. Our heads approach again, slowly, and we start another kiss. I'm euphoric at this point. That was the best feeling I've ever experienced in my life, and I think it will be for a long, long time...

 **[Mario]**

Me and Yoshi begin another kiss. I forget about all my worries as his mouth pushes against mine. I have to tilt my head a bit due to Yoshi's nose being in the way, but it doesn't matter to me, nothing else matters other than being with him right now. We continue for another minute. Oh Grambi, what a perfect sensation this is. We finish our kiss regularly this time. I wanted, craved more, and I could see in his eyes that Yoshi did as well. He has a perfectly innocent smile in his face, which is quite possibly the cutest thing ever, as he begins to scratch the back of his head.

"That was my first kiss ever... How does it compare to your other ones?"

I giggle a bit, and he looks at me, confused. "I think it's my time to confess something to you... That was my first kiss as well."

Yoshi looked dumbfounded.

"You're telling me the great hero of the land, Super Mario, never kissed anyone?"

"He he, suprised? I'm always the one to get kissed, not the one to kiss."

"Not bad for two first timers, huh? But don't you think we could do even better?"

I dip him a bit, and he lets out a squeal.

"Yes."

We began again. This will go down as one of the happiest memories I'll ever have. My mind was made, and I did not regret my decision a single bit.

We stop again.

"That's enough for now, sweetheart."

"Who said that's enough?" Yoshi jokingly says.

"I did. Let's not exaggerate.."

"Awww, fine then..."

I can't help myself and begin laughing. It is absolutely adorable seeing Yoshi in love.

"So what do you wish to do?"

"We can go inside and chat. What about it?"

"Well, first I think you should finish gathering those papers."

Yoshi turns around, not knowing what I was talking about. He notices a few of his letters flying away due to the wind.

"OH CRUD! Come back here, all of you!" He yells, running after the papers. I follow him, laughing even harder.

A few minutes later, we're both inside his house. I'm waiting on a couch as Yoshi does something in the kitchen. I examine the house around me. I remember when this was just a fireplace and a mailbox under a few trees, and now it looks just like a regular house. It still has a jungle-ish air, due to the tribal decoration around.

Yoshi came back, carrying two mugs. He hands me one, saying it's tea. I take a sip and feel refreshed.

"What tea is it?"

"Koopa tea."

"Pretty tasty." I say, as I begin to chug down the liquid. Most people would consider this rude, but by the time I finished my cup, Yoshi had already finished his. This is one of the things I like about hanging out with him. It's nice being able to eat as much as I want to without anyone judging me.

"So... What are we going to do now?"

"Huh?"

"About our relationship."

"It's official?"

"I'm pretty sure we became a couple after our kiss." I answer, giggling. Yoshi laughs back, a bit embarassed.

"Sorry. I find it hard to believe this is all really happening."

"Me too. But since all of this is real... How are we going to tell everyone?"

Yoshi's gaze locks forward, as if he was thinking.

"I... don't know." He finally says, and it's then we realize we have no idea what to do next.

"We can't keep this a secret, Yoshi. Everyone should know."

"I know, I know! I just don't know where to start."

"This isn't going to be easy..." I say, disappointed and resting my face in my arms.

Yoshi wraps his arm around my shoulder and gives me a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't get so desperate now, Mar-Mar. We're going to work this out. I promise you."


	5. A Problem

**[Mario]**

Yoshi licks my cheek, trying to cheer me up. I begin to softly scratch the back of his eyes, causing him to purr like a cat.

"Are you sure we can't we keep our relationship a secret?" He asks me. I decline.

"We wouldn't be able to hide something so big from so many people. I think it would be better if we told everyone instead of having them find out."

"Well," He gets up. "let's go then."

"Go where?"

"Tell everyone, dummy." He says, messing my hair.

"I... don't want to do it right now..."

"Why not?"

"I'm not ready yet."

"Why?"

I remove my cap and show it to Yoshi. He looks at it for a second before letting out an "oh".

"You're scared about what Luigi would think, right?"

I nod. Yoshi looks at his feet and sits by my side again.

"I wonder if he would be able to accept this... I mean, a relationship between a human and a Yoshi? Let's face it Sunshine, not everyone will agree with this..."

There is a long slience between the two of us as we realize how dangerous this is. Such a relationship was never seen before in any of the lands, and it's obvious some will be opposed to it.

"I wish there was a way to see the future." I say. "So we could know what we're getting ourselves into."

"It is pretty scary, huh?" Yoshi smiled nervously. "I'm very sorry for dragging us into this..."

"You didn't drag me into this, sweetie. I was the one who accepted after all. And if I can be perfectly honest..." Our hands entwine and he blushes. I do too. "Nothing will make me change my mind."

He smiles at me like a kid that just got the Christmas present they always wanted before giving me a bone-crushing hug. Could I've gotten a cuter boyfriend? I don't think so.

"Umm, darling?" I tap Yoshi's shoulder. He notices he's nearly strangling me and immediatly lets go.

"Oh, I'm sorry!"

I gasp for air while he looks at me worriedly.

 **[Yoshi]**

Great. Aren't I just wonderful? It's been barely half an hour since we've been together and I already nearly killed my boyfriend. You go, Yoshi.

Mario's breathing returns to normal and I sigh in relief.

"You alright?"

"Yes."

He rubs his neck. I wish Yoshis were part-ostrich too as I really want to bury my head into the ground in shame right now.

"Are you sure? I didn't break any bones, did I?"

"Come on now, buddy. I've been through much worse." He laughs, trying to make the both of us feel better. My face probably circled through every single possible shade of red today, and it's not even past noon yet. He notices I'm embarassed and plants a light kiss on my nose, which I return. He smiles and nuzzles my cheek. Awwww~

"Heh, why must you be so adorable?" He asks before hugging me.

"I don't know. Why is the sky blue?"

"You want the long or short explanation?"

"Hmm, do I get a third choice?" The two of us laugh.

"Sure, what do you want?"

"Can I just stay in your arms for a minute? I feel so comfortable with you holding me like this..."

"Of course sweetie. Anything to make my love happy."

We stay silent for some time, Mario gently caressing me. It feels so nice. I rub my nose against his chest and he kisses me again.

"It's such a great feeling... Having someone do such lovely things to me..."

"I'm happy I found someone that's so sweet and friendly to me."

"And I'm happy that I found someone so handsome and kind such as you."

We stare into each others eyes. I can nearly see the passion in his and it makes me want to giggle. It brings me so much joy knowing I won't be alone anymore.

 **[Mario]**

I look into Yoshi's eyes and he looks into mine. I can see many things; love, happiness, innocence... It's amazing how he can look so pure and incorruptible, after all the things we've been through.

"Your eyes are so beautiful..."

"Aww, thank you, my dear. Yours are much prettier than mine, however."

We lean towards each other, ready to start another kiss, but then my phone begins to ring. Luigi is calling me and I become visibly distressed. I look at Yoshi and he nods at me, so I answer the call.

"Hey Weegie, what is it?"

"Is everything alright bro?" He sighs out of relief for something.

"Did something happen there?"

"Nope, I was just getting worried about you... You said you'd be back quickly and it's been more than an hour, and it's not like the pipe to Yoshi's Island is far away."

"Sorry, me and Yoshi have been chatting and time just flew by."

"Ask him if he wants to come here." Yoshi says quietly.

I do so, and Luigi declines politely. "I've just finished hanging the clothes, so I thought I'd get lunch ready. Would Yoshi like to eat with us?"

Yoshi accepts and Luigi cheerfully says he'll get everything ready before he hangs up.

"He's such a great brother..."

"I know. You really hit the sibiling jackpot with him."

"Yes..." I look at the floor. "That's it, Sunshine. We got to tell him the truth..."

I adjust my cap and sigh.

"And hope everything will turn out alright."

He agrees with me and we walk out. Yoshi locks his front door and we begin walking to my home.

'Well, time to face the music...'

* * *

 **The fluff in this chapter, it's like a comfy pillow... *w***

 **MxY should really become more popular.**


	6. A Brother

**[Yoshi]**

Me and Mario begin walking towards the pipe that leads back to his house. He's worried, and I am too. There's no way to tell how Luigi will react. I think (and hope) he'll be okay with it, but he can also react negatively, and I don't want him to hate Mario because of me.

I glance at him. He's looking down, probably thinking the same things at me. I loosely grab his hand to try to cheer him up. He blushes and his eyes widen for a split second. He looks at my hand and smiles at me. I interpret this as a green light, so I tighten my grip, smiling back and slowing down to enjoy this for longer.

After a few minutes we arrive at the yellow pipe and Mario gestures towards it.

"You first, my dear." He says, politely.

"No," I imitate his gesture. "YOU first, darling."

"Please sweetie, YOU first." "He insists.

"Nuh-uh, YOU first."

He rolls his eyes and walks over to me before picking me up like a wrestler.

"H-hey! What do you think you're doing?!" I flail my arms and legs trying to escape, but it's no use. I think that he's going to slam me into the ground for being stubborn, but he instead throws me into the pipe.

My landing is not soft, as I crash belly-first into the grass. I get up and begin dusting myself only to be knocked down again as Mario falls on my back.

"A true gentleman aren't you?" I say as sarcastically as I can.

"Hey, don't blame me." He helps me up. "I TRIED to be polite with you."

"Are you going to throw me into your house as well if I refuse to enter first?"

"Yes. So I would listen if I were you."

"I won't let you do that again."

We walk about 5 steps before Mario picks me up again.

"H-HEY!"

"I thought you said you wouldn't let me do that again?"

...

There it is. The yellow brick house with the red roof and the star decoration sitting on top of it. There are some clothes are out to dry, and the peach tree in the front porch had begun to bloom. I find it rather funny that the tree in front of their house just so happened to be a peach tree. Heh. Soon it will be full of delicous peaches to eat...

"Umm, Yoshi, why are you drooling at our tree?"

I snap out of my thoughts and excuse myself. The two of us freeze a few steps away from the front door.

"I really don't want to do this..."

"Neither do I." I sigh. "Let's make it quick, like removing a bandaid."

He agrees with me and slowly turns the doorknob. He opens the door and smirks at me.

"YOU first."

Well, at least he cheered up a bit.

 **[Mario]**

I'm ready to throw Yoshi into the house again, but he just walks in and I enter after him, closing the door behind us. There's humming and a delicious aroma coming from the kitchen.

"Spaggetti." The two of us say at the same time.

The humming stops. Luigi peeks from the doorway and smiles upon noticing us.

"Hey there guys, food's almost ready, take a seat."

I pull Yoshi's seat for him, but when I look he had pulled a chair for me as well. So we simply shrug and sit down on the chairs we pulled. Yoshi places his hand on top of mine and attempts to smile.

"It'll turn out alright. Trust me." He whispers. I lift his hand to my lips and kiss it. He giggles cutely at me, but quickly pulls his hand away and places it on the table. I look at my side and see Luigi walking towards us carrying a bowl.

"Here it is, a nice, steaming bowl of..." "Spaggetti." The three of us say simultaneosly. We laugh at it, but I feel like running out of the house. Grambi help me here.

Yoshi serves himself half of the bowl, so me and Luigi take what remained. I don't eat however. I just stare at the plate in front of me in silence. Luigi doesn't notice, but Yoshi does. He nods at me and grabs my hand again, holding it tightly and giving me a look of encouragement. I nod back and he resumes eating as normal.

"Luigi..."

My brother looks at me and I think I can feel some drips of sweat running down my face.

"We've got something to tell you." Yoshi finishes my phrase and glances at me again for half a second.

"What is it? It's not something bad, is it?"

'Depends on how you see it...' I think to myself. "No, not at all."

"Phew, I thought Peach was kidnapped already..." He laughs to himself.

"These are some rather big news, so you should be a bit prepared. I want you to keep an open mind about this..." Yoshi says. I don't think I would be able to go through with this without him here.

"You see, me and Yoshi, we... We..." I stutter. Oh no, not the stuttering...

"Are you alright bro?" He prepares to get up, thinking I am choking. I'm not, but I think I might, and I didn't even eat yet.

"Yes." I cough. "I'm alright, no worries." He sits down again, clearly confused. "Well, what I'm trying to say is..."

"WE ARE DATING! We're in love, okay?!" Yoshi yells and stands up, panting. My eyes jolt between him and Luigi, as my heart pounds against my chest. I wait for a reaction from one of the two.

"Har har." Luigi laughs sarcastically. My heart drops and nearly crushes my intestines, or at least it feels like it. He's angry? Oh no, no no no no no this can't be happening...

"Real funny, Mario. Look, I know I put ants on your bed that day but THIS is your idea of a payback? And you also got Yoshi involved, nonetheless? I'm even more disappointed with you, Yoshi, for actually playing along with this. You guys's sense of humor is much better than this."

He thinks this is a joke, a prank.

"Luigi, we're serious..."

"Look Mario, this is not funny. Just stop."

No, I won't lose this opportunity. We already told the truth, and I won't do this a second time. I'll prove it to him.

I get up. The two look at me and I don't hesitate a second. I grab Yoshi's shoulders and pull him towards me, and we begin kissing right there.

In front of Luigi.

The next thing I remember is the loud, metallic sound of Luigi's fork slipping out of his hands and falling to the ground.


	7. A Chat

**I'm very sorry for the extremely long hiatus. I was completely sapped of ideas and I've been doing a lot more things leaving me little time for writing. Thank you people who maintained interest in my extremely gay story. I'll even let you slap me across the face, that's how much I love you. 3**

[Mario]

The sound of the metal fork clinking against the ground echoed in the house, and everything went completely silent after that. I can feel Yoshi's heart beating fast and he looks really worried. Luigi's eyes are about the size of dinner plates, and it looks like he's not breathing at all.

I lift an eyebrow in worry, but Yoshi pulls me back into the kiss, disconnecting me from reality. After we're done, he smiles at me and I smile back.

"You're very good for someone who's new at kissing." I say, giving him a sly look.

"Well," He looks to the side and blushes. "I've kinda been wanting to do this for a long time..."

"...You practiced with your pillow, right?"

"W-WHAT?! N-n-no! Where did you get that idea?" His expression makes it obvious he's lying.

"You might be good at kissing, but are horrible at lying."

He covers his eyes and blushes even more. He's the cutest lover of all time.

"Relax, I'm just teasing you, sweetie." I plant a little kiss on his cheek. "I won't tell anyone. Promise."

There's a loud thud. We look back to see Luigi lying on the floor.

"Luigi!" Me and Yoshi say as we rush to him and drop him on the nearby couch.

"W-what happened to him? Is he alright?" Yoshi is panicking right now. I place a hand on Luigi's forehead.

"He passed out. Probably from the shock."

Yoshi is looking at his shoes. I can even see a tear roll down his nose.

"Come on, Yo, stop crying." I place my hands on his cheeks and plant a kiss on his nose. "You know I don't blame you for this."

"I-it's all my fault, Mario..." He sobs. "I'm so-sorry for pulling you into this... I-if it wasn't for me, we wouldn't be in such a mess..."

I embrace him. I already hated seeing him cry before, and now that he's my boyfriend, it's a million times worse.

"You want to know something? You were the first one to tell me how you felt."

"Huh?" He looks confused and wipes away his tears. "But... What about Peach? And your old girlfriend, Pauline?"

I frown and look away.

"Please don't say that name again."

"Huh?"

"Pauline was probably the worst thing to happen to me... Please don't say her name again."

"Sorry... I won't..."

Luigi lets out a groan as he regains consciousness.

"You okay, brother?" I kneel beside him.

"Yes." He clumsly gets up. "Let me guess, it wasn't a dream, was it? You two are really dating?"

"Yup." I nod. "Sorry if it's not something you wanted to hear."

"No..." He pauses. "I've no issue with that... It's just, you? And, Yoshi? Together? It's so just so weird..."

"Yeah, we agree." Me and Yoshi smile and each other.

"So, why are you together? I thought you liked Peach, Mario?"

I hand him the letter.

"Wait..." Yoshi looks at the paper like he wants to set it on fire. "THAT'S MINE!"

"Well, it was directed at me, so I think it belongs to me as well. And you know I'll NEVER let you forget it. Maybe I'll even frame it and put it above my bed!"

He tries to take the letter but I quickly stop him.

"Luigi, read it! And preferably out loud!"

He does as instructed. He stops every now and then to chuckle at it. By the end of the letter, Yoshi is lying on the ground, red as a pepper.

"Please just kill me." He pleads in defeat. I deny his request.

"Wow." Luigi looks impressed. "I never knew you were the charmer type, Yoshi!"

He covers his ears (I think? Does he even have ears?).

"Yup, he's so good he even won me over!"

"You know what? Screw you guys, I'm leaving." He walks out of the front door and closes it behind him.

"Aren't you going after him?" Luigi asks me.

"Nah. He's probably just in the porch, looking angry."

"Are you really going to do this Mario?" He whispers. "I mean, Yoshi's a really great guy, but wouldn't it be dangerous? An interspecies same-sex relationship?"

"Yeah, we know." I sigh and take a long pause. "But... I really want to do this, Luigi. I truly love him."

"I understand... Don't worry, I got your back, bro. Always." He places his hands on my shoulders. "Remember that."

"Heh, thanks Weegee, you're the best brother of all time." I give him a hug. "Uh, so, do you want any help with the dishes?"

He looks at the table. "Nah, I can take care of that. Now, I think you should go be with him."

"Yeah, I agree. Let's see if he can forgive me after that. Wait, by the way, where's that letter?"

Luigi hands me the letter. I take it and fold it carefully, putting it in my pocket.

"I'm keeping this forever."


	8. Movie Night!

**Trigger warning! Language is probably going to get a bit heavier from now on.**

 **[Mario]**

I open the front door. As I expected, Yoshi is leaning on the porch's fence.

"You two done making fun of me?" He says in a dry tone, not even looking at me.

"Come on, lighten up a bit!" I place my hand on his shoulder. "Everything worked out!"

"Mario, I was embarassed when YOU read that letter. And then you show it to Luigi?" He sounds legitimately disappointed in me. "Dick move."

"But, if it wasn't for that letter," I wrap my arms around him. "We might've not been together right now. So you should thank your writing skills."

He ponders for a second.

"Huh. Well, then I guess it's not so bad after all..."

I give him a little smooch on the nose, making him giggle.

"Your laugh is the second cutest thing ever."

"Really? What's the first?"

"You."

He laughs. "That's the corniest, most cliche romance line ever."

"It is, but it got you to laugh, so it worked."

We look into the distance. Toad Town is one, maybe two miles away. Yoshi takes a deep breath and looks at the sky.

"I'm glad things worked out with Luigi back there. It gives me hope that things will work out."

"I don't know... Luigi is very close to us. We don't have this kind of relationship with the Toads. Sure they consider us heroes, but that doesn't mean they will approve of everything we do..."

I look at Yoshi. He seems a bit sick.

"Are you alright, buddy?" I say, instinctively embracing him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just worried about this."

I decide to drop the subject before he gets worse. There's a very long, awkward silence as we try to think of something to say.

"Say," Yoshi breaks the silence. "do you want to... I don't know, maybe go see a movie?"

"A movie? Alright, what kind?"

"Maybe a super cheesy romance movie so we can laugh at it like we usually do?"

A few months ago. Me, Luigi, Yoshi and Peach went to rent some DVDs for a movie night. Yoshi misheard the title of a movie recommended to him and ended up renting a weird movie about a girl who falls in love with a man who works in a car dealership and it was the most ridiculous romance movie ever. Since then, he always brings at least one cheesy romantic film for us to watch and laugh at.

"How about we watch a real romantic movie instead of a trashy one this time?" I wink at him.

"You sure you want us to be caught watching something like that in the theater?"

"Who said it had to be in a theater? We can watch it in your house. We'll have some privacy there."

He's sweating.

"Wait, you're not thinking about _that_ are you?" He looks to the side and gives a shy nod. I can't help but laugh. "Gosh, for something so cute and innocent you sure have a dirty mind."

"W-well, you suggested we watch a real romantic movie, in my house, and in private? How could I not think that?"

I just roll my eyes at him. "Don't worry, we aren't going to do _that."_

He lets out a sigh of relief. With a grin in my face, I suddenly lean towards him, making him uncomfortable.

"That is, unless you _want_ to..." I say in a flirty voice, giving him my best bedroom eyes.

We spend the next few minutes laughing and trying to catch our breath.

"Anyways," He says, wiping the tears from his eyes. "should we get going?"

"Wait a second." He gives me a "what is it?" look. I pull him for a quick kiss on the lips. He confusedly blinks a few times and asks "Why?"

I shrug. "It might take a while until we get another chance to do this."

He lets out an "Oh" before pulling me into a longer kiss. I'm a bit dazed by the surprise.

"If it's going to take a while, let's at least have a true kiss instead of that half-baked one." He says after he's done and nuzzles my cheek.

I'll repeat myself: He's the cutest boyfriend ever.

 **[Yoshi]**

"Let's get going," I signal him to get on my back. "it's Saturday and the video rental shops don't stay open for much longer."

He hops on my saddle and we begin walking towards the town. I can notice he's holding onto me me tighter than he usually does. Maybe it's supposed to be a stealthy hug?

On our way, we end up running into Peach. She's wearing a short dress and heart earrings, and she also has a ponytail.

"Mario! Yoshi! I've been looking for you!" She tells us. She hands us three heart shaped invitations.

"I'm throwing a Valentine's Day party tomorrow!"

"Wait, tomorrow's Valentine's Day?" Mario asks.

"I completely forgot about it." I say.

Peach chuckles at us. "Oh, you two! Always forgetting every holiday that's not food-related."

"Heh. What can I say? You're absolutely right." Mario says with a shrug.

She gives the two of us a quick peck on the cheek. "Well, I gotta get going and deliver all these invitations. I hope you'll show up!" She waves us goodbye and runs off. Mario is examining the heart-shaped letters she just gave us.

"Say, who's the third invitation for?"

"Luigi." He answers. "Do we have time to double back to the house so I can leave it there?"

"Yes, but why? You can just give it to him tonight."

"Well, it's because..." He blushes. "I was planning on spending the night at your house."

"Oooh~, really now?"

"Again, it's not _that!_ " He yells. "I just... wanted to stay with you. Is that a bad thing?"

"Yes. Just kidding, not at all!"

He caresses the back of my head, and I begin cooing. I have no idea how and why I make these sounds, but I do know they make me seem even cuter.

We walk back to the house and enter. Luigi's at the couch watching some TV series with a bowl of ice cream on his hands.

"Hey there. Why are you two back so soon?"

Mario handed the invitation to him. "Peach is throwing a party tomorrow and wants us to go."

"Well, sure! We got nothing to do anyways."

"Look, Luigi..." Mario rubs the back of his head awkwardly. "I'm going to spend the night over at Yoshi's house, okay?"

Luigi looks a bit worried.

"You sure, Mario? Isn't it a bit too early? I mean, you two just got together..."

Mario looks pissed and I begin laughing.

"Goddamnit! IT'S. NOT. THAT. Okay? You two need to clean your for filthy minds."

Luigi takes a few steps back due to the sudden outburst.

"...I'll just go get my pajamas." He walks up to the second floor.

"What's wrong with him?" Luigi asked me.

"Nothing. I just did my best to annoy him." I shrug and give him a wink, sticking my tongue out.

He chuckled. "You certainly haven't changed a bit."

"I'm the same Yoshi as always, except gayer."

Mario comes back with a plastic bag containing his clothes. He gives his brother a hug.

"Be safe okay?"

"Mario, you're spending just one night out."

"Well, you know me. Always a worrywart!"

We bid Luigi a "see you" and walk away. After a few minutes we got to the rental shop, got a few movies of varying quality and walked to my house.

"Mario, can I ask you something?"

He nodded.

"Say, why did you tell me 'you were the first one to tell me how you felt' earlier today?"

"Oh, that? It's just that you were the first one to ever say, well, write such beautiful things about me."

"Really? The first?"

"Yup. The first ever."

I liked hearing that. It made me feel... special.

"Hey, why the smug face?" He asks me.

"What? Can't I feel happy for that?"

He gave me a pat in the head. In return, I licked his cheek. We finally got to my house and I unlocked the front door.

We walked in and began setting things up. I got a few blankets and pillows and thrw them on the couch while Mario made some popcorn.

I decide to peek into the kitchen to see how he's doing. He's impatiently waiting for the microwave to finish. Grinning, I sneak up behind him and give him a surprise hug.

I don't exactly know what happened after that but a second later I was on the floor, my back aching.

"Oh crap! I'm so sorry, dear! I thought you were an enemy!"

He helps me get up to my feet.

"Oww..." My back was really hurting and everything around me was spinning.

"Are you alright? I didn't break anything did I?"

"No, but my back really hurts..."

"I'm really sorry, but please don't scare me like that again..." Mario began kissing all over my back to try to make it feel better. I was going to tell him not to worry about it but hey, free kisses.

"There." He said after a while. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah. Thanks."

"Please don't thank me, I caused this in the first place."

The beeping of the microwave distracted the two of us. We just shrugged, got the popcorn and some butter and walked into the living room.

 **[Mario]**

I'm still feeling awkward for judo flipping Yoshi, but he seemed to be alright, thankfully.

He inserted a random movie into the DVD player and sat on the couch. He patted the seat beside him, as if signaling me to sit to his side. Because I _totally_ wasn't going to do that in the first place.

The movie started, but I kept an eye on Yoshi. I notice his hand slowly inching towards my own and couldn't help but smile. Every time his hand got close, I moved mine away.

This went on for about a minute until I said something.

"You know, if you want to take my hand, just do it already."

He gave an awkward laugh and placed his hand on mine. I guess that made him feel a bit more confident, as he rested his head on my shoulder and began nuzzling my neck.

"I love you so much, Mar-Mar..."

"Heh, I love you too, Sunshine."

We turned our attention to the movie. It was yet another action film where the protagonist has amnesia and has to discover goverment secrets while being chased by the entire world. The only reason we didn't switch it out was because it had a ton of things for us to mock and joke about. But even then I fell asleep somewhere during the movie and only woke up during the credits.

"Wuh?" I woke up, confused. Yoshi had fallen asleep on my shoulder and was softly snoring.

It should be illegal to be this painfully adorable. I plant a smooch on his nose, caressing the back of his head. His eyes flutter open and he looks at me, then at the television.

"Wow. That was a booooring movie." Was the first thing he said as he stretched awake.

I look outside and it's nighttime.

"I'm going to put my pajamas on, one second." I take the plastic bag with my clothes and walk into the bathroom to change. "And I'll go make some more popcorn!" He says, rushing off into the kitchen.

I put on my white pajamas with light blue polka dots. I wanted to get the one with red dots, but it looked ridiculous and made me stick out like a sore thumb. (Well I mean it's not like I wear my PJs on public but I still have dignity.)

I sit down on the couch and pull some blankets over me. I hear the microwave beeping from the kitchen and Yoshi's hurried footsteps. He runs out of the kitchen with the bowl, inserts another DVD at random and sits down.

This time, it was a horror movie. Yoshi squeezes my hand and I can feel him trembling. I shoot a quizzical look at him.

"I... don't like horror movies, as you may have noticed..." He answers in a meek voice.

"Really? But we always watch one of these on our movie nights!"

"Well... I've always been scared of them... I just tried my best to hide it."

"Hide it? But why?"

"Isn't it obvious?" He looks at me with those beautiful blue eyes of his. "Because I didn't want you to think I was a coward."

I giggle. "Why would I think something like that? I'm LUIGI'S brother, remember?"

He thinks for a second and shrugs. "Okay, that's a good point."

It's a movie about a bunch of random teenagers whose car breaks in the middle of the woods and decide to look for help. In the unknown woods. Which is probably filled with deadly animals. In the middle of the night.

"I'll never understand horror movie protagonists." I shake my head and shove a fistful of popcorn in my mouth.

Yoshi looks pale, so I bring him a bit closer to me. He looks at me and I give him a comforting smile, tightening my grip on his hand. He smiles back at me, and turns to the screen. He regains some of his color and stops trembling.

About an hour later...

"See, there's nothing to fear. It's just a dumb movie." I tell him as the credits begin rolling. Also, if you're wondering, all of the characters died except for the killer. Because of course.

"Yeah, I know. It's just my silly fears."

We look at each other and kinda freeze for a moment. He blushes and begins leaning towards me. I follow his cue, puckering my lips.

The moment was completely ruined as a loud scream came out of the television for a final jumpscare.

"Argh, I fucking hate when they do this..." I cursed out loud. Yoshi has a hand over his chest, trying to calm down his heart.

"H-Hey, don't worry! We still got two other movies after all!" He got up from the couch and showed me the two remaining DVDs.

"Left one or right one?" He asks. "Left is comedy and right one is romance."

"Right, of course! It's obviously the "right" choice!"

"...Oh my God." He looks at me with disgust but can't contain his chuckling. He inserts the movie and returns to his seat.

"Say, while we wait for the movie to load... Why don't you tell me about how it started?" My feet swing idly in the air.

"Huh? What are you referring to?"

"I'm talking about your crush on me, of course!"

He turns a bit red and awkwardly rubs the back of his head. "Well... Sure, I don't see why not."

* * *

 **Whoa! Look, two updates within a month? And a pretty long chapter no less? What is this witchcraft?**

 **You guys have no idea how much writing and rewriting went into this one...**

 **Also don't expect me to have a schedule or something, I'm just uploading things as they come up.**


	9. Memories Part 1

**I've been wanting to write a chapter like this for a while!**

 **If you see bold text like this...**

 **Yoshi:_**

 **Mario:_**

 **It means it's them in the present commenting on the flashback!**

 **Also I still don't have a good name for this ship. Maybe "Marishi"? Or "Yoshario"? I don't know...**

 **Anyways let's get on with it.**

 **[Yoshi]**

"Well," I roll over on my stomach, placing my hands on his leg. "it started at the beginning. When we first met."

 **-Dinosaur Land, 1 year ago-**

I shuddered, kicking against the walls of my egg prison. Nothing happened, not even a cracking sound. I decided to try punching it, but it was also fruitless.

Fatigued, I curled up into the fetal position and began crying.

"I d-don't deserve this..." I mumbled between my sobs.

I was the only "survivor" of the attack on my village two days ago.

I used quotation marks as my friends aren't really dead, they were trapped in eggs by some evil magic and were taken away by a wizard.

The reason I escaped the attack?

Well, I was born with a sixth sense... If there's danger lurking by, I can feel it. That day, I felt something wrong was about to happen, so I jumped into a random bush and hid in there.

Soon enough, some sort of rainbow colored dust fell over my village. My friends looked confused at the weird powder raining from the sky. A random yoshi cried out as he suddenly turned into an egg. The others started panicking and suffered the same fate as him.

I couldn't contain the scared gasp I let out. I just... watched everything unfold, too scared to do anything.

I heard the sound of something cutting the air. A weird, flying bowl-like objected descended from the sky and landed in the certain of the village. Inside it, there appeared to be a giant turtle.

"Good job, Kamek." Said the turtle. Another figure wearing a pointy light blue hat, glasses and a robe showed up riding a flying broomstick, which I assume was Kamek.

"Kyehehe, these pests won't ruin our schemes this time." He said.

' _Pests? Did we do something to them? But... we yoshis are so friendly, and I never saw these people before..._ ' I thought to myself.

I looked at the sky. Seven more turtles appeared, on the same flying bowls. They descended to the village as well, and appeared to be much younger than the one who arrived first.

"So, what's our orders?" Asked the one with green hair and glasses.

"Each one of you will take one of these eggs to your fortresses. Be extra careful, if any of these hatch, we will have serious trouble in their hands." Said the big turtle monster who arrived first.

"Why? Can't we just kill them right now?" Said the one with pink sunglasses. A shiver went up my spine and I nearly fell on my back.

' _K-kill? W-why? I mean, we haven't done a-anything, why do you want to hurt my friends?'_

"No." The big turtle said, in a serious tone that pretty much meant he would not accept any complaints. "We're here to kidnap Peach and kill Mario. Further bloodshed is unnecessary."

Peach? I've... heard that name before. She's the princess of the great Mushroom Kingdom.

My alarms started going off. I knew these weren't good guys. I wanted to fight them, save my friends, do something, but my legs were paralized from fear and kept me from acting. But I didn't want to let them take my friends away! I couldn't!

 _'Who am I kidding... There's no way I can take on nine monsters at once.'_ I thought.

Each of the seven turtles took an egg, saluted the big turtle, and flew away. And like that, half of my friends were gone.

"Kamek, what's the status on my castle?" Said the main monster to the robed figure.

"It's about finished, King Bowser."

' _So, that's your name, huh?_ ' I quietly growled at the figure.

"If we depart for it right now, we should arrive in time to see it finished." Kamek continued.

"Very well." Bowser took a random egg. I saw Kamek pull out a scepter and apparently cast a spell. The spell made all the remaining yoshis disappear in a puff of smoke. My eyes widened at the vanishing act.

"Our business here is finished. Let's depart." Bowser said in a cold voice, as if what he did was perfectly normal. He and his assistant jumped into their vehicles and began to take off.

"Hey!" I yelled, jumping out of my hiding spot. Now was no time to be a coward, I couldn't let them abduct my entire tribe! I rushed at the two as they turned to look at me. I jumped into the air and managed to grab Kamek's broom. I began trying to pull him off.

"What did you do to my friends, you monsters!?" I yelled. "ANSWER ME!"

Kamek tried to shake me off, but I maintained my iron grip on the broom, and on him. I saw a orange light on my left, and turned to see a fireball quickly flying towards me. It exploded upon hitting me, sending me crashing down into the island. On the way down, I hit my back on a very big tree and fell face first into the ground below.

"Awawawah..." I cried, seeing the world spin around me. I attempted to get up, but couldn't even get to a kneeling position. Kamek and Bowser slowly drifted down towards me.

"What do we have here? Looks like we missed someone. Next time, make sure to be more through, Kamek."

"Yes, m'lord."

After they said that, I blacked out. And then I woke up in my current predictment. I tried to break free, to scream, to cry, but nothing had any effect.

I've been trapped for two days now, without any food or water. In a few more hours, I'll probably wither and die.

"Please... Someone..."

I kicked the eggshell again. Surprise surprise, it accomplished a total of nothing. I wanted to cry, but my eye ducts had already dried up in the first day, so I tried to go back to sleep to save my energy.

 **Mario: God, Yoshi, that sounds terrible...**

 **Yoshi: That traumatized me. I still have nightmares about it sometimes.**

That's when it happened.

"Hello? Is someone there?" My eyes shot open. A voice! "Do you need help?"

"Hello? Can you hear me? Please?" I asked back. I knocked on the shell. I kept on knocking on it to try to lead the voice to my position.

I kept on knocking until I heard the distinct sound of an item box opening. I stopped knocking for a second, then I kicked the shell again. This time, my foot broke through it.

My face lit up. I punched and kicked the shell until I was free. The sunlight blinded me, but my eyes quickly adjusted and locked onto the nearest berry bush.

"Hooray!" I dived head first into it and began eating all the fruit I could find. After my short feast, my eyes locked onto the short, pudgy man dressed in overalls curiously examining me.

"Uh... Hi." He said.

"Thank you so much for rescuing me!" I shouted, running over to hug him.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Hold on a second, greenie!" He backed up from me. "Friend or foe?"

I awkwardly rubbed the back of my head. "Well, I don't know. Are you good or evil?"

I was expecting him to stammer or something, but he immediatly answered "Good."

"Then I'm definitely a friend!" I quickly hugged him. He blushed and tried to awkwardly pry me off, but I wasn't letting go, so he gave me a few pats on the head.

"My name's Yoshi." I introduced myself. It wasn't actually my real name, but it's a lot better than it. "I tried to rescue my friends, but a monster named Bowser trapped me in that egg."

The man turned pale at the name.

"Bowser?" He asked. "You met him?"

"Sadly yes." I let out a sad sigh. "He and seven tinier versions of him with stupid haircuts abducted all of my friends."

"Seven? The koopalings are here?" The man asked, more to himself than to me. He scratched his chin and thought for a minute.

"Um, are you okay, Mr. Mustache man?" I asked him. "I mean, you haven't even told me your name yet."

The man looked at me, embarassed.

"Oh sorry, where are my manners?" He reached his hand out and I shook it. "I'm Mario. Me, my brother Luigi and our friend Peach came here for a vacation."

When I heard those names, it clicked.

"Wait, so you're Mario? Bowser said he wanted to kill you, and kidnap your friend Peach!"

Mario simply rolled his eyes, as if what I said was perfectly normal.

"You're not scared?" I asked him.

"Trust me, it's not the first time he does that. In fact, I'm on my way to save Peach from him."

"Really?"

He nodded at me.

"Then, let me help you!" I said, determined.

"Huh?"

"Bowser took my friends, and I want to help them, but I can't do it alone! Also, it seems you fought him before, and a little help wouldn't hurt you right?"

"So, what are you proposing?"

"Well, it's simple. I help you save your friend, and you help me save mine!"

"Hmm, so how do you plan on helping me?"

His voice didn't sound mocking. Instead, he seemed genuinly interested.

I did a little twirl and told him to jump on my back. He looked confused at first, but when he noticed I was serious, he complied.

"Hold on tight!" I advised him before taking off. I quickly manuevered through the level, running, jumping or swallowing enemies and cutting the ending goal's tape at it's highest point.

"Wow, that was an incredible performance!" Mario gave me a pat on the head, and I couldn't stop my cheeks from turning light pink.

"Aww, come on, that was nothing special..."

He got off my back and walked in front of me. He gently placed his hand on my nose and smiled at me.

"No need to be humble, that was really impressive!"

I looked to the side and rubbed my cheeks to hide my blushing.

"So, do you mind if I tag with you?"

Mario's smile disappeared.

"Well, I don't know... Don't get me wrong, you would be a great ally, but I don't want to see an innocent person hurt because of my feud with Bowser."

"Please, take me with you!" I kneeled. "You saw that I can handle myself, and my friends' lives are at risk... I can't just sit around and do nothing for a second time..."

He looked at me and I could see the sympathy in his eyes. He placed a hand on my shoulder and used his other one to help me up.

"Alright then. You can come with me if you want to, but please promise me you will stay safe."

"Don't worry, I promise. After all, I can't fail my tribe again."

Mario got on my back again and we set out, chatting about our lives to get to know each other better.

"So, you have a brother?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Yeah, his name's Luigi. He's probably one of the best people you'll ever meet, if I'm honest."

I blew a low whistle. "Where is he, by the way? You said he came with you, right?"

"He's protecting our hot air balloon in case anyone tries to damage it again. Don't worry, I'll introduce you two after we beat Bowser."

"You seem very confident we'll win."

He laughed. "Gotta be optimistic."

After a few minutes, we arrived at a giant castle-slash-fortress.

"Well, we're here." Mario got off my back and walked to the front gate, and I followed him on shaky legs. He turned to me and noticed I was shivering.

"Um, Yoshi, are you alright?"

Flashbacks of my time inside that dark, cramped egg played in my mind. One of those seven miniature Bowsers were there... 'Koopalings', right? What if they trapped me inside that egg again? And I wasn't rescued this time?

"N-no, I can't take it!"

I fell to my knees and tears streamed down my face as I embraced myself. Mario shook my shoulders, trying to get my attention, but I wasn't paying attention. I only snapped out of it when I felt him hug me me.

"Yoshi, can you answer me?"

"Y-yes..."

He let out a sigh of relief. "Is something bothering you?"

"Yeah..." I admitted. I looked into his eyes. "I'm... scared."

"You're afraid they'll capture you again, right?"

I nodded.

"Look, I would never let them do something to you, but, you can stay out here if you want to. I can take care of this fortress."

I nodded again.

"O-okay. Thanks..."

He rubbed the back of my head and got up. The front gate of the castle opened up once Mario got close to it. I recomposed myself and got up to my feet.

"Don't worry, I promise I'll be back safely!" He winked at me, causing my heart to skip a beat and the blood on my cheeks to heat up.

 **Yoshi: "This is when that 'mosquito bite' started gnawing at me."**

 **Mario: "Mosquito bite?"**

 **Yoshi: "That feeling I told you about, silly! The first stages of love."**

"He sure is charming..." I said, rubbing my arm. I lied down on the comfortable grass and decided to take a nap.

I woke up to the rumbling of the castle's gate. Mario walked out, with an egg under his left arm and a detonator on the other. He placed the detonator down and gave the egg to me.

"I found this inside the castle." He told me as he handed me the oval object. He walked over to the detonator and jumped on it, causing the castle to collapse. I placed the egg down and knocked on its shell. It started to crack and open, revealing a yellow yoshi.

"I'm free? I'm free!"

She quickly jumped up to his feet, looking at me, then at Mario.

"Yoshi? You two saved me? Thank you so much!" She hugged me, and I returned the act.

"I'm glad to see you're safe, Yellow."

"Well, you know me! I never give up!"

She looked at Mario.

"Who's your new friend? He looks cute.~"

 **Yoshi: I agree!**

I turned a deep red.

"His name is Mario. Also, he's the one who saved you."

Yellow gave him a hug, managing to lift him off the ground.

"I'm so, so grateful to you!"

Mario just looked at us as if he wasn't understanding anything.

"I'm sorry... What are you saying? I can't understand..."

I tilted my head. What did he mean by that?

"You can't understand us? Why?"

Now the two of them looked at me with confused expressions.

"What?" I took a few steps back.

"Yoshi, are you not noticing this?" Mario told me.

"Noticing what? What are you talking about?"

"You're speaking another language." Yellow told me.

"H-huh?" I looked down at my hands, for some reason. "What do you two mean?"

"You keep switching between English and just saying 'yoshi'." Mario told me.

Now, I was the one not understanding anything.


	10. Memories Part 2

"What do you mean? I've been speaking english right now, so was yellow!" I said. "Are you two crazy?"

Yellow tilted her head at me. "Um, could you translate that? Please? I hate being left out of a conversation."

I stopped. Smiled. And gave a bitter laugh.

"Ha, I see! Really funny guys, you got me. You can stop making me worried now."

Mario shook his head at me.

"Look, Yoshi, I'm not the type of person to make jokes like this. I never met your friend before! Hell, I've never even been to this island before as well! How could we have arranged this when I can't even understand what she says?"

"Yoshi..." Yellow placed her hand on my shoulder. "I can't understand what you are saying, but I assume you think this is a joke."

"Exactly." I brushed her hand off. "And it isn't funny."

"It's not funny because it isn't a joke." She said. Yellow wasn't trustworthy in this regard, as she loved to prank everyone else, but she did have a few tells when she was lying and I couldn't notice any of them right now.

"From what I'm noticing..." We turned to look at Mario. He was looking at the ground, arms crossed. "You automatically change languages depending on who you're talking to. And when you are talking to both of us simultaneously, you use english." He rubbed his chin with the back of his hand. "What is the native language of your kind?"

"I'm telling you, it's english!" I immediatly answered.

"Can you confirm that with your friend?"

"Why? You don't trust me?"

"I just think it would be nice to confirm it."

With a long sigh, I turned around and faced Yellow.

"Yellow, do you know what language we speak?" I said in the flattest tone I could manage.

"Of course, silly!" She swung back and forth. "We speak Yo'ster language!"

The phrase took a while to sink in, and when it did, my blood went cold.

"...wait, what?"

"Oh, and before you ask, it's a completely different language from what you and your friend are speaking right now!"

"But..." I felt as if the world was spinning around me. "You mean, we don't speak english?"

"Nope, we never did!" She said in such a happy tone that it almost felt like it was mocking me. "Speaking about it, is this "english" you're talking about the language you and your pal are using?"

My knees were weak and I was dizzy, so I sat down. The three of us stayed silent for what seemed to be a few minutes. Yellow walked in circles, Mario was thinking and I was just silently sitting down.

"So, um, I think I'll be going right now... Thank you two for saving me!" Yellow dashed off, leaving me and Mario alone.

I didn't say goodbye to her. Not to be rude, I was just lost in thought. I didn't understand anything... After all these years, I was speaking another language entirely without me or anyone else realizing it?

I felt Mario place his gloved hand on my head and clear his throat.

"So, you want to talk about this?"

I nodded. We needed a break anyways. He sat down in front of me and we just looked at the ground for a while. Mario lifted his hat and began combing his hair with his hands. I don't know why, but that made me smile.

"Alright, let's start." He clapped his hands. "So, you can speak two languages: english, and Yo'ster. Is that right?"

I just shrugged. "I guess. I don't even remember speaking Yo'ster though. Just english."

"Never? Not even when you were very young?"

"No. Even my writing is in english, yet none of the other yoshis ever commented on it, so I guess even those were in another language."

I shook my head. This sounded so absurd.

"Can I ask you something? So, you think you were born with this ability, right?"

"Seems like it. I don't know if I would call it an 'ability', though."

"Why not? It means you were born able to speak two languages. I also was born with special abilities."

I lifted my head up to look at him. "Really? You too?"

He nodded and smiled at me. "Yeah. Didn't you notice how high I can jump, despite me being a bit overweight? And that's not all!"

He opened his hand and a small flame appeared on it.

"Whoa!" I slowly leaned in closer to him. "Pyrokinesis? You know that?"

"Yup. But my fire attacks aren't very powerful without the aid of a fire flower unless I really charge them up."

I touched the small flame with my index finger. Obviously, it felt hot, and I ended up burning my finger.

He chuckled. "Careful! Just because they're weak, doesn't mean they don't hurt."

I shook my hand to alleviate the burning while he continued talking:

"And I'm not alone. My brother's abilities are similar to mine, and Peach even knows magic!" He moved in closer to me and patted my nose. "I can understand you're confused, and maybe scared as well, but there's no reason for that. Instead of thinking of your talent as something bad, why don't you think of it as something positive?"

I tilted my head and gave him a quizzical look. "But... how would I do that?"

"Try thinking about it like this: you can speak two languages, maybe even more! With so much ease you don't even notice it! I think that's pretty cool."

He was right. Sure, the fact I don't even notice it is rather unsettling, but being able to speak english without even needing to learn it is a really sweet power.

"I'll leave you here to think for a while. I'll get us some food."

He got up and walked into the woods, leaving me alone again. I twiddled my thumbs for a few minutes, then a few more minutes, then half an hour.

'Why is he taking so long?'

I looked at the forest again.

'He didn't leave me behind, did he?'

As I approached the woods, I heard quick footsteps running my way. Surprised, I took a few steps back and got ready in case I needed to fight.

The footsteps got closer, and Mario appeared out of foliage.

"Yoshi, come here, you gotta see this!"

He quickly turned around and ran back into the woods again. I hesitated for a second, but quickly dashed after him to keep up.

After about 10 minutes of running into the same direction, he slowed down. I could make out the sound of water in the distance. We finally walked out of the woods and were treated to the sight of a huge lake.

"Oh, this? We call it Soda Lake."

"That's not what I wanted to show you." He took my arm and pulled me along for a few more minutes. He then stopped and pointed to the other edge of the lake. "Look over there."

I noticed the rather large stone castle.

"Well, I'm sure that wasn't there before."

"You think that might be another one of Bowser's kids?"

"For a castle to suddenly appear there, I'm pretty sure it isn't a coincidence."

We both looked down at the water.

"Do you think we can cross it?" He asked me as he leaned a bit closer to the edge of the cliff we were on.

"Are you nuts? Swim here and you'll probably be eaten alive by the fish!"

"What about one of those Cape Flowers?"

"Possible, but too risky."

"We need to get to the other side somehow."

I thought for a second.

"Well... if we head that way," I pointed northeast. "we will run into Cheese Bridge. We can use it to get to the other side."

"'Cheese Bridge'? 'Soda Lake'? Really? Who named this place?"

I giggled and began walking.

"Just wait, we haven't even gotten to Chocolate Dome and Donut Plains yet."

 **Yoshi: And thus, the brave knight and his loyal steed venture forth, rescuing the poor innocent citizens from the vile clutches of the turtle outlaws!**

 **Mario: This... sounded very cringy.**

 **Yoshi: Wow, sorry for trying to segway us to the end due to nothing interesting happening.**

 **Mario: There was that one time where you sacrificed yourself for me.**

 **Yoshi: Hey, I don't die when I fall down pits. You do.**

 **Mario: How DON'T you die? I mean, I know you teleport away to safety but how?**

 **Yoshi: Magic. *winks* Anyways, hitting that fast forward button...**

The giant stone fortress completely towered over us. Clouds have covered the blue sky and thunder boomed in very short intervals.

The name "BOWSER" flashed over the entrance gate in neon letters.

"Hmph, what a narcissist!" I commented. "Do you think he'll be here this time?"

Mario got off my back and walked closer to the gate. The wooden gate slowly lowered, forming a path across the lava moat beneath it.

"You know, if you want, I can try to help you." I placed my hand on his shoulder. He turned to me and smiled.

"Don't worry, I got this. But..." He looked into the dark entrance, then back at me. He then embraced me, making me turn red. "Thanks for the help, I probably wouldn't have gotten here without you." He gave me a few pats on the back and released me.

I awkwardly rubbed my shoulder as Mario walked inside the fortress.

"I'll be back soon!" He yelled as the gate closed behind him.

Again, I could do nothing but sit down on the rocky, hot ground and wait. I noticed my cheeks were still warm, so I rubbed them to try to hide my blushing.

"What's been going on with me?" I thought to myself. I've always been embarassed and awkward around new acquaintances, but this was a little too much.

This day has been full of weird stuff.

I decided to just stare at the gate until it opened. And after about 20 minutes, it finally did. I was expecting the worst and got ready to run-

 **Mario: Wait, you were going to run away?**

 **Yoshi: Oh? Uhm, no, of course not! I was going to run** ** _inside_** **the castle!**

 **Mario: ...**

 **Yoshi: ...Sorry... Anyways...**

I was on fight-or-flight mode, but out of the open gate came Mario, with a blonde lady alongside him and another egg in his hands.

He waved at me and introduced us to each other.

"This is Princess Peach, ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom." Mario told me about the lady. I immediatly kneeled down, but she just giggled and patted my head. "No need to be so formal, my dear."

We heard a rumbling noise and turned around to see the giant fortress collapsing into the ground. A large piece of rubble fell out of one of the towers and nearly crushed us. We exchanged scared looks for a second before we ran away as fast as we could.

We spent the whole trip talking. Mostly Peach, who explained me everything about the Mushroom Kingdom and her royal duties. Mario had fallen asleep on my back and I sung quietly to myself to kill time. After a few hours we finally arrived at my house again.

"I missed you so much..." I said, hugging one of the palm trees.

"I'm so tired..." Mario said as he stretched himself. He got off me, placed the egg he was carrying on the ground and walked away. "I'll check on Luigi to see if he's alright. You two want to tag along?"

Me and Peach nodded and we followed Mario to the shore of the island (but not before I checked the egg again for any signs of hatching). Scattered around the sand was a deflated hot air balloon (according to Peach. I've never seen a hot air balloon before), the discarded remains of a few fruits, and a man.

"Luigi!" Mario yelled as he ran over to the man ready to hug him.

The man looked back in surprise. He was very similar to his brother, except he was a bit taller and wore green instead of red. He lifted his hat, got up and the two hugged. Not letting go of his brother, he casted a look over to us.

"I see you rescued the princess. I was worried you might've gotten lost in this place!"

"You know me, I always find a way."

"That's only because you're so stubborn." He gave his brother a noogie.

"At least I'm not a coward." Mario gave his brother a light punch on the arm.

Peach walked over to him. "So, how's the status on the balloon?"

Luigi looked to the sunset, then to the balloon, then back to us and sighed.

"It's not done. Not yet. I'll probably won't finish repairing it until tomorrow."

I inched closer. The huge gap in the balloon was being tied together using things like fibers and twigs. About 1/4 was still open.

"And don't even get me started on the gusts of wind here! I had to chase this thing around so many times!"

"Well, in that case, looks like we'll have to spend the night here, yes?" Peach told the group and they nodded together. Luigi pulled them together and whispered "Who's that?"

Mario beckoned me and I introduced myself.

"Ummm, hi there, my name's Yoshi."

"He helped me get through this entire island. He even threw me off my back to safety when I fell down a chasm. I'm only alive thanks to him." He wrapped his hand around me and pulled me close to his face. Oh boy, I felt like I had swallowed 20 peppers.

"Heh, that was nothing. You were the one who beat Bowser anyway."

"I wouldn't even reach Bowser if it wasn't for you!"

"Yes, but Bowser wouldn't be defeated if it wasn't for YOU!"

Luigi pulled me away by my saddle.

"Sorry, my bro tends to be very stubborn and set-in-his-ways sometimes." He cleared his throat and extended his hand to me. "Anyways, pleased to make your acquaintance! I'm Luigi." We shook hands.

"Wow. Mario told me you're usually awkward meeting new people."

"Yeah, I usually am." He rubbed the back of his head. "But... You saved my bro's life. And I'm pretty thankful for that. But what's this about you throwing him off your back?"

"Oh, that? I pretty much gave him a ride across the entire island."

"...Pardon?"

"Not like that!" Mario said with an awkward blush. "He literally carried me around on his back."

"Oh, alright. In that case, I'm sorry for any back damages my brother's weight might've caused. If you want I can pay for any necessary surgeries."

Mario walked over, furious and with his face red as a tomato, but his taller brother just held him back by putting a hand to his forehead.

"Being the taller one is pretty useful sometimes." Luigi told me and we all laughed (except for Mario, he was still trying to get his bro).

I turned around and saw a bunch of curious eyes staring at us from behind some bushes. It didn't take long for the rest of my new friends to do too.

"Hello? Who is there?" Peach asked.

Noticing their cover was blown, one of the pair of eyes slowly started to rise, revealing a big yellow nose. The rest followed its footsteps, revealing large noses of different colors. The yellow nose jumped over the bush.

"Yellow!" I said in surprise.

"Hey there!" She waved, and turned to the others telling them it was okay.

The others jumped over the shrub as well, revealing yoshis of multiple colors.

"Yay, you're alive!" Said White with a large smile on his face.

"And you rescued everyone, no less!" Said Red.

"To be honest, I just helped..."

"Come on, don't put yourself down!" Yellow gave me a big hug.

"S-Seriously! It was Mario who saved you all!" I pointed at him. All the others looked at him for a second before swarming the short plumber.

He was soon surrounded by a cicle of happy yoshis who threw him up in the air repeatedly.

"Thank you, thank you!" Blue shouted.

"It was so horrible inside those eggs!" Said Black.

"Can we repay you somehow?" Said Orange.

I asked the crowd to put him down safely, then translated their lines to Mario.

"Repay? Well, I think we know just the right thing..."

\- 30 minutes later -

With everyone's help, the balloon was fixed in only half an hour. The humans examined and tested the impromptu stitches we made while my dinosaur friends high fived each other after a job well done.

"I do believe this will be able to fly. A lot of materials we utilize in the Mushroom Kingdom are imported from here and they have been shown to be of surprising reliability." Peach affirmed, giving her friends a sense of relief.

"Well, so much for a day off, huh?" Mario dusted off his cap and looked over to me. He smiled and waved and I awkwardly waved back.

Luigi climbed into the basket and tried to lightly inflate the balloon without it taking off. It worked, the thing puffed and there were no sounds of leaking air or anything. As he did so, Mario walked off towards my direction and stood beside me.

"That basket can hold four people max." He told me.

"Really? Cool."

"And while we used the free space to carry food, which we already ate, that leaves it vacant."

"Ooookay..." I didn't really know where he was going with this.

"So, what do you say about visiting the Mushroom Kingdom?"

My eyes widened and I quickly looked at him.

"Wait, really?" I clapped like a little girl.

"Yup. You stuck with me throughout this little adventure, and your friends even fixed our transportation. Were square since we had already rescued them, but I still owe you. And to be frank, I really like you as well."

I blushed deeply.

"S-seriously...?"

"Yeah. You're a pretty great person... Um, dinosaur, sorry..."

"You can call me whatever you want, I don't mind it."

"And I... wanna spend more time with you."

"Really?!" My pupils were the size of dinner plates.

"Yes, really. I don't wanna leave a great friend like you behind after just one day."

Almost as if on cue, the balloon deflated (not due to a malfunction, mind you, Luigi was just testing it).

"Oh..." I rubbed my arm. "I... feel the same. I wanna spend a lot more time with you."

"So, you up for it? Because, if you need to, like, say goodbye or pack things up, we're leaving in a few minutes."

"Well, what can I pack? My palm trees? My mailbox?"

We both chuckled.

"Do you really want me to go with you guys?"

"Uh-huh."

"Then I better tell the others about it."

I rounded up my tribe and told them about the news.

"Really? Ohmigosh, this is so cool!" Yellow exclaimed giving me another big hug.

"You all are fine with it?" I asked, struggling for air as I felt Yellow maybe crushing some of my bones.

"We wanted to go to. Well, at least I do." Blue said. "But there's no space for us, and you guys saved our lives, so we're not really upset about it."

"Promise you'll have a lot of fun there! If we can't go, we want you to enjoy yourself there for us, 'kay?" Yellow loosened her grasp allowing me to breathe much needed oxigen.

"Y-yeah, I promise."

She immediatly held me tighter again.

"Yellow... Please... I've got... to go!" I managed to actually push her off. She nodded and shed a single tear.

"We'll miss you..."

This time I gave her the hug.

"I'll be sure to visit when I can."

I walked towards the balloon, still looking back at my tribe as they all waved me goodbye. I did the same.

Mario and Luigi helped me climb into the basket.

"So, ready to depart?" Peach asked me. I looked back again.

"Yeah, I'm ready."

Luigi used a fire flower and threw a fireball inside a little metal cage filled with wood. The balloon began to inflate, slowly and slowly lifting up.

I heard all the yoshis yell one final goodbye, to which I responded. Soon enough, i watched as Yoshi's Island disappeared into the horizon and there was only sea.

"What's wrong, bud? Homesick already?" Mario placed his hand on my shoulder and looked at the horizon as well.

"Kinda."

"Come on, turn that frown upside down!" He pinched my cheeks, which made me smile.

"Okay, okay, happy now?"

"Yes."

We stood in silence. No one really said anything for most of the trip. The view more than made up for it, however.

 **HOOOOOOOOOOOOH BOY**

 **WHAT THE **** IS THIS?**

 **A NEW CHAPTER! *pulls out a vuvuzela and starts making vuvuzela noises***

 **Sorry and thanks for putting up with my lazy ass, guys. You're all great and I love you.**

 **So, I was torn between this ending and making Yoshi stay on the island, depending on me choosing whenever Super Mario 64 or the DS version were canon.**

 **In the other one I was going to have him stay there. Peach opens a warp pipe connecting the island to MK and Yoshi then waits on the top of the castle for Mario's next visit. I eventually opted for this one as I consider the DS as the canon game (at least in this story).**

 **So yeah, I guess that's it. Sorry for making you wait months, everyone. If you donate to my I'll hire people to make a game where you beat me up for being a lazy ass. (htttp.:\\\ /) (that's actually not a real site I think if you access it and get a virus please don't sue me kids, I'm just a disgusting 17 year old furry living in a nice apartment complex who plays videogames all weekend like a total loser)**


	11. Fluff

**Disclaimer: There's a rather visual description of a tongue kiss here between the two, but if you made it this far you probably don't care or were waiting for it anyway.**

[Yoshi]

I let out a very long yawn. My mouth felt dry after all that story telling, so I took a sip of the fizzy pop we left beside the couch.

"So you're telling me you felt all that while near me, and you didn't realize you had a crush?" Mario asked me.

"Yup. But can you really blame me?"

He gave me a confused look that pretty much asked "what are you talking about?"

"I mean, yoshis in my tribe all have heterossexual relationships. So I grew up not knowing two guys or two girls can fall in love for each other. And then you add in the "were totally different species" factor. Did you really expect me to figure out right away that I was in love with a human man?" I shrugged and took another large sip of fizzy pop.

"You could've told me."

"When even I didn't know what was going on with me?"

"So, how did you find out?"

"I talked with Peach. I asked her about the things I felt, without mentioning you, of course. She told me I was in love. I was confused at first, questioning how I could fall for a human guy and if it happened with anyone else, if it was wrong to feel like this, etc. I was really scared to tell anyone, specially you, about it, but it was starting to hurt me to keep everything secret. That's when I started writing those letters, ending with the one you recieved." I blushed a little. God, those stupid, cringeworthy letters. "By the way, sorry for just so suddenly telling you about my love earlier today... To think we got so far in just one day..."

"Tomorrow's Valentine's Day as well."

"Oh yeah, I forgot."

He giggled and gave me a kiss.

"Y'know, it's been barely a day since we've been together, barely a day since I ever first considered dating you, and now we're here already, and I'm madly in love with you." Mario told me as he wrapped his arms around me and looked into my eyes. "How did you manage to make me fall for you completely in such a short time?"

"Easy. Be as painfully cute and adorable as possible. Classic Yoshi charm, never fails."

"You forgot 'write tacky but beautiful love letters'."

"...I'm going to throw myself in the sea along with those things if you keep reminding me of them."

"Oh, I'm never letting you forget, Sunshine." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded page of paper. "After all, I've still got one of them right here."

I quickly tried taking it from his hands but he kept it out of my reach.

"Noooooooo! Gimmie that! Stop taunting me with it!"

"You know, I told Luigi I'll probably frame it. Where's the best place we can put it? Above the fireplace, maybe our bedroom's door... Oooh, maybe in the front door! That way everyone will see it!"

"Our bedroom? Are we gonna... sleep together... from now on, I mean? And, like, live in the same house?"

"I guess so. After all..." He placed his indicator under my chin. "You have completely enveloped me. I want to be with you all the time. Or are you saying we're never going to?"

"N-No, no! I... really really really want to. It's just that I never really considered it... We living together, I mean..."

"You seem nervous."

"H-Huh?"

He smiled maliciously. "Don't tell me... You were thinking about the other thing people do in bedrooms, weren't you?"

My face got hot and turned completely red. Like, the entire face, not just the cheeks. I joked about it earlier but it still left me uneasy. He leaned closer to me to the point our eyes were almost touching.

"...Do you want to do 'it', Yoshi?"

"NO! ...I-I mean, y-yes, k-kinda, but, n-not, right, r-right n-now..."

Mario began laughing his head off for a good minute or so. Leaving me even more embarassed.

"Oh my gosh! I'm sorry, this is just... Hysterical!" He tried talking. "Your reaction, it's just... Pwahahahaha!"

"You're a meanie, you know that?" My face was buried deep in a pillow.

After a while, he managed to control himself and stop laughing. He slumped on the couch, holding his sides.

"It hurts to laugh... Oh gee..."

He noticed he was still holding the letter, so he folded it up and put it in his pocket again. Darn it! I lost my chance!

"I'm sad I didn't take a picture of your face now." He said, taking deep, deep breaths.

I throw the pillow at his face, but he intercepted it.

"Oh, sweet mercy... This was priceless..."

"I'm regretting my life choices..." I jumped off the couch. "I'm not going to stay here and be mocked. I'm going to bed." I walked into my bedroom.

"We both know you're not!" He yelled from the living room.

"I'm already lying down!" I yelled back.

"No you're not! I can see you! There's a mirror there."

I closed the door.

"10 coins you'll be back in 5 minutes or less!"

"Well, get ready to lose that bet then!"

I jumped onto the bed and reached for my covers, which were still in the living room.

"Do I get my 10 coins now or later?" He asked when he saw me walking into the room.

"You're not getting nothing because I just came here to grab my blankets."

"You still came back regardless, so you lose and I win. 10 coins please."

"No!"

"Yes. You made the bet, now pay up."

I mumbled curses under my breath as I reached under my saddle and pulled out 10 coins, throwing them at him.

"Pleasure doing business with you." He sarcastically said as I slammed the bedroom door.

...

I forgot the pillows.

"Oh, does this mean I get double the money?" He asked as I walked in, grabbed the pillows and left without saying a word. "Better get used to it while you can sweetie! Because if we marry, you'll have to stand me for the rest of our lives!"

I was too angry to sleep but then five minutes later he walked in, planted a kiss on my nose, walked to the other side of the bed, got on it and embraced me.

"Good night." He planted a second kiss on the back of my head and fell asleep almost immediatly.

I looked at him and smiled, placing my hands over his own.

' _I guess putting up with his nonsense is worth it after all._ ' I thought to myself, then drifted off.

[Mario]

*Yaaaaaaaaaawn*

My eyes slowly opened. I looked around confused. This isn't my bedroom.

Then I remembered I was at Yoshi's house, but he wasn't in sight.

"Yoshi?" No response.

' _He probably just woke up before me._ '

I got up and just as I was about to grab the doorknob to open the bedroom door, I heard Yoshi's voice from the other side.

"Yes. Two seats. (...) You do? How much? (...) Individual prices for dishes? Okay. (...) Mario and Yoshi. (...) My full name? T. Yoshisaur Munchakoopas. Don't ask me what the T. stands for because I don't know either. (...) Yup, that Mario and that Yoshi. ... What!? No! It's NOT a date! (...) Oh. Sorry for yelling... Yes, I know it was uncalled for, I apologize... (...) 2 P.M.? Sure, that's nice enough. (...) Thank you, we'll be there soon enough!"

I opened the bedroom door just as he hung up the phone.

"O-Oh! G-Good morning, Mar-Mar!"

"So..." I rubbed my eyes. "What place did you pick for our first date?"

"Wh-What?" He began to sweat. "What are you even talking about?"

"I heard you talking on the phone just now."

"I wasn't. I didn't even use the phone today!"

*Awkward silence*

"...Seriously?"

"Are you sure you didn't just dream about it?"

"Yes."

"Are you _really_ sure? Because, it might've just been your imagination acting up-"

"Yoshi." I gave him a tired look and he seemed unwell for a few seconds.

"Screw you!" He stomped his foot on the ground. "I really wanted to surprise you today!... How long have you been up?"

"I just woke up."

"Oh great, just my rotten luck. Of course you wake up just in time to catch the call." He slumped to the ground, making one of his strange sounds that could best be described as "upset".

"Hey, it's okay." I petted him. "A date's a date anyway, regardless if it's secret or not."

"I don't care, I still wanted to make it a surprise!"

"Look, just calm down. I'll go with you anyways. Where did you book it?"

"You know that new semi-fancy italian restaurant that opened up a week ago? The activity decreased a lot, and it has these special little rooms that are usually used by couples as they are cut off from the main area of the restaurant. It means we can do or say whatever we want and people won't be able to see us except for the waiters."

"...How do you know so much?"

"Duh, I've been there before. I go to every restaurant in this town. Except for the self service ones as I'm pretty much banned from all of them..."

I supressed a laugh. "Seriously?"

"Yeah. I can count how many I'm still allowed inside on my left foot, and I only have three toes!"

"Wow. That's... not a lot of restaurants..."

"And they only let me in because I'm your friend and they're scared you'll chew them out on the news or something."

"Just because of me? You are a hero as well."

"But you're more popular. When we are hanging out together you literally give 10 times more autographs than I do. And the ones I do write are usually for kids. People don't care about the sidekick as they do for the hero."

"Aw, don't say that. You know you're a hero as well. You saved me, remember? When Bowser trapped me, Luigi and Wario inside those rooms at Peach's Castle? Without you we'd be locked in there forever. Plus, Bowser would've been able to use the Power Stars for whatever evil plan he had that time. And that's not even getting into how many bottomless pits you saved me from. You're a hero of heroes, Yoshi."

"And you're a hero of a hero of heroes, because you saved me twice. Once in Yoshi's Island and once in Yoshi Star Galaxy."

"But in Yoshi's Island it was an accident. I just hit a block and you popped out. While you purposefully and knowingly went into that castle and gathered those stars to save us. And in Yoshi Star it was nothing much, I just had to beat up a magikoopa to free you. You put in a lot more effort than I did both times."

"...Heh. I guess you're right..."

"I am. Now turn that stupid frown upside down!"

He smiled a honest smile.

"Thanks, you always know how to cheer me up." He got up and dusted himself off. "Ooh, I've got something to show you!"

He ran back inside the bedroom and started looking inside his wardrobe.

"It's around here somewhere... Aha! Look, it might seem ridiculous, but, honest opinion, okay?"

He peeked out from behind the wardrobe's door. "Don't laugh, please." He shuffled into view and he was wearing a red bowtie. "Whaddya think?"

"I think you look adorable."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I want to pinch your cheeks now."

"...Let's not go that far, okay?"

He adjusted the tie before taking it off and putting it back inside the wardrobe. "So, we've got some time to kill until our first date. What should we do?"

I sat down on his couch. "We didn't watch that comedy movie, right? Neither the romantic one."

"Well, we put the romantic one in, we just got distracted."

"Watch them, maybe?"

"Sure!" He jumped onto my lap.

"Oof! You know you're a fully grown adult dinosaur, don't you? You're not _light,_ per say."

"Is that a veiled insult?"

"I'm saying you need a diet."

"I carry you around all the time and I'm not a baby about it."

"I'm a slightly pudgy human, not a damn **grown dinosaur."**

"Just stop complaining and put on the movie already." He hugged and began nuzzling me.

"Fine, whatever." I grabbed the remote and turned on the TV and the DVD player.

"Don't be so grumpy!" He began giving me several little kisses on the cheek that progressively made my sour expression disappear. "Anyways, wanna do a silly little game?"

"Which one?"

"Whenever the lovers in the movie make eye contact, we have to try to smooch each other first. Whoever lands the kiss first wins a point. The one with the most points wins."

"That does sound dumb. But yeah, I'm up. What's the prize though?"

"The loser has to pay for the date."

"Are you sure you wanna bet with me again? You lost yesterday."

"But I have faster reflexes than you."

"Oh, you wanna try me?" I put on my game face.

"Bring it on." So did he.

I hit 'Play' and the movie started. Needless to say, I barely remember anything from it as we were both more focused on winning than on the plot of the movie. Yoshi was ridiculously fast, and if it wasn't for him getting into the movie and forgetting about the game every now and then, I would've lost by a landslide. Thankfully his distractions allowed me to keep up.

Nearing the end and the obviously upcoming climatic kiss, Yoshi made a proposal.

"Look, once they give, like, the 'movie ending kiss', can we not count that?"

"Huh?" I didn't take my eyes off the screen in case it was a trick.

"You know, every romantic movie has that. That one kiss under the tree or in the sunset or whatever. Can we stop to give an actual kiss during it? I... I just find it so romantic and want to savour it with you if possible..."

How can you say no to such a request?

I let my guard down to look at him and say "Alright."

"Thank you." He gave me a little kiss on the chin. "This one doesn't count, don't worry."

"A bunch of smooches piled up in the next minutes, but I had previously gotten a lead which managed to help keep me on par with him.

Sure enough, we got to that scene a while later. The couple was alone, in their house, the sun was setting outside their window...

"Look, any smooches from now on don't count, okay?"

I nodded.

The characters began moving closer to each other. It was our cue.

Yoshi began moving his head closer to mine and vice versa, perfectly in sync to the movie. Our puckered lips touched each other as we looked into our eyes. Sharing a kiss with him was always difficult as his nose got in the way, so we always have to tilt our heads a little. But still, we tried our best to keep as aligned as we could.

And speaking about his eyes... Oh, his eyes... He had no pupils, just two ovals, with a shade of light blue that was the color of the clearest sea, to the point you could see clearly see your reflection off of them. They sported a lively and bright shine as well, similar to his personality. And by stars, they were beautiful. He wrote about my sapphire eyes in that letter of his and about how you could dive into them, but did he even see his own? I could spend an entire day looking at them.

We took glances at the movie to make sure we were doing it right but that's when the characters did something unexpected.

They started using their tongues.

I paused the film and we had to break off for a second.

"...Sooooo, what now?" I asked him.

"I want to do it! I mean, if you're alright with it..."

"But your tongue is super sticky. Literally. Isn't there a possibility we might get stuck together?"

"I can control whenever I want it to be sticky or not, so there's no risk."

"No risk?"

"Yup!"

I thought about it for a second. We have already been kissing each other for a day. Taking it a little further wouldn't hurt.

"Okay then. It's probably gonna be awkward, but... let's give it a shot."

I rewinded the scene back to the start and we tried again. We kissed each other passionately but normally until the actors started again. I looked at Yoshi and he gave me a thumbs up.

...well, here we go.

He took the initiative, sliding his tongue towards mine as I did too. Their tips touched, and we both shivered at the feeling. Then, mine slided over his and they began to move in circular motions around each other. Of course, boasting his rather long tongue, Yoshi used it to twist and spin and dance and wrap itself around mine in playful ways I wouldn't be able to replicate. He brought a hand to my cheek and I clutched him tighter as we exchanged saliva. I could even hear him quietly moaning.

Albeit weird at first, it felt good. It felt great. We should've done this, ALL of this sooner. The actors had already stopped, but we kept going at it. We even took little pauses to breath to help make it last longer.

I did not wanna let this dinosaur go.

Thanks to us taking breathing into consideration, we managed to last for five minutes before our mouths got too tired to continue. We very reluctantly separated, a little trail of saliva forming a small bridge between our tongues. Our hands entwined and our foreheads leaned on eachother (for Yoshi, his forehead was the top of his eyes).

"Yoshi, I-"

"Shush. Let's not say anything."

I agreed. Words could ruin the mood. We stayed like that in absolute silence except for our light breathing, as I had muted the television. I gently leaned against him with more strength, slowly pushing him down on the couch. Yoshi offered no resistance and went with the flow. Once we were both lying down, I wrapped my arms around his body and he did as well, and we cuddled for an unknown amount of time, with Yoshi stroking my hair under my cap while we very very quietly exchanged loving words. After a while we drifted off into a short nap.

* * *

 **Sorry for the short chapter everyone. I was going to continue writing it but this ending was just so "OMFG CUTE" I decided to cut it here. I'm happy to go back to writing complete fluff.**


	12. Date

[Yoshi]

We walked to the restaurant. Mario walked beside me, despite my offers to carry him. In a clever little move, he walked a inch or two in front of me and streched his arm back, offering his hand for me to hold. Which I gladly did.

"Say, Sunshine..." He turned back to me with a smile but still kept an eye out to watch for any passersby who could spot us like this. "Ready for our first date?"

"Y... Yeah." I stuttered with an awkward smile and blush on my face. I had my bowtie on and Mario had a plain red T-shirt and jeans, and a pair of, go guess, red sneakers.

"Are you nervous?" He asked me.

"You're not?"

"No, not really." He turned forward for a second to check for Toads or anything else. "I mean, even if it goes wrong, which I doubt it will, I'll have a pleasant time anyways just by hanging out with you." He leaned back and kissed my neck. "You cute little dinosaur you."

I took a step forward and hugged his left arm, nuzzling his cheek too.

"I'll admit, I'm a little bit nervous. This is my first actual date in a long time."

"I thought I was your first lover?"

"Oh, you are! You're just not the first I _loved."_

"...Other dates didn't go well?"

I sulked. "No. But! I hope this one will go smoothly."

"'Hope'. Wow, that's certainly reassuring." Sarcasm was apparent in his voice.

The streets were rather empty thanks to the Valentine's Day party being thrown. Which I was happy for because it meant we actually go to hold hands until we got to the restaurant.

"Hello!" The Toad at the entrance greeted us with enthusiasm. "Happy Valentine's Day! I believe Mr. Mario has a seat reserved already." They checked the list. "Yup, follow me, gents!"

We were guided to one of those individual rooms and took a seat. A candle sat on the table, lit.

"Here are your seats. Excuse me for my curiosity, but why would you pick this table? It's usually reserved for couples and some people might get the wrong idea..."

I began stuttering to come up with an excuse, but Mario saved my hide by answering with:

"We need privacy. We're to discuss confidential information about the kingdom's safety after the recent Bowser attack, and these rooms are just perfect for that."

"I see. In that case I'll stop pestering you." They handed us two menus.

I quickly skimmed through it.

"Four plates of classic spaghetti, please." I handed the menu back.

"Four plates for two people? Is someone else coming?"

"Oh no, that's just my order."

"...Ah, I see.."

"I'll have the lasagna." Mario handed over his menu as well.

The waiteress walked off. The lightning on the hallway leading to the room allowed you to see the shadows of approaching people being cast on the wall as a warning of sorts. That's pretty handy if you want to have a make out session.

"Now I know why you've been kicked out of 99% of the self service restaurants." He poked me with his elbow.

"Thanks for helping me out back there. That was a pretty clever lie."

"Speaking about it, what do you think about telling our secret today during the party?"

"To whom?"

"We ask Peach for a microphone or something then announce it to the partygoers. It would be fast and easy to do, like ripping off a bandaid."

I slid down the seat, twiddling my thumbs.

"I'd... rather not. I'm not ready yet."

"Yoshi, you'll never be ready with that attitude."

I looked away and he stepped on my foot.

"Look at me, I'm talking to you. When are you ever going to be ready?"

I covered my eyes in shame.

"I'm sorry, I want to tell but I'm too scared..."

"Me too, but it's Valentine's Day! All the couples will be together. It's the best chance we have!"

"Can't we leave it to next year's Valentine?"

"We could, but the chances of us being found out will increase the longer we don't tell people. And I'd rather be the one who delivers the news rather than the magazines and papers."

I slam my fist on the table.

"Argh, I agree with you, but it's so scary... What if the people don't like and start looking down on us or even kicking us out of town?"

"They would never do that, Yosh. We're too important. The citizens need us to defend them. And if they don't like it, well..." He grabs my hand and looks into my eyes, the candlelight illuminating his face. "they can go fuck themselves. I don't care if some morons don't approve of us. I love you, nothing will ever change that fact. And that's all that matters." Smooch. "I think we should tell the city today regardless. I can do it by myself if you're too frightened."

I ponder for a while, looking at the white tablecloth. I glance at him and he gives me a reassuring smile. I give in with an added sigh.

"Okay, fine." He gets a huge toothy grin on his face. "But you'll be the one doing the talking, because I can't."

"Trust me, it will be the better choice in the long term."

A shadow approaches through the hallway and we lean back on our seats. The waitress Toad from earlier hands us our plates. By that I mean Mario's dish.

"Here, Mr. Mario. Your lasagna."

"Thanks." He reaches into his pocket and pulls out some coins. "Here's a tip for you."

"Gee, thank you very much! Mr. Yoshi, apologies, but your food is still being cooked. It will arrive soon however."

"Can't you just put in four packets of spagetthi on the same pan?" Mario questions it. "I tend to cook multiple packets simultaneously. It's overall faster and the food stays with the same taste."

"Oh, I will notify the cooks about this trick. Thank you again, Mr. Mario!"

She speedwalks out of the room leaving us alone again.

"And some dare say you're an evil person." We lean towards each other again.

"Eh. It's all just a bunch of conspiracy theorist crap. Don't really care about it."

We nuzzled. I placed my hands over his and we just looked at each other for a minute or two. The candlelight made the entire scene more romantic.

"I'm glad you got us one of these rooms. It's frankly beautiful. The dim candlelight, the wallpaper, the decorations."

The room had roses scattered around the corners, some petals were even decorating our table. The wallpaper also had rather realistic roses painted on it, and baskets of roses hung on the walls.

"Whoever designed this room either has a really cliché view on romance or is turned on by roses. I mean, at least throw in some damn hearts to spice it up."

He laughed at my comment and I laughed along.

"Oh, you really brighten up my day, you know that?"

"You do too by simply existing, Mar-Mar." I giggled. We leaned in a little closer.

"Your voice is the best thing about you. Never have I heard anything cuter."

"Aw please, all yoshis have the same voice. If lucky you might hatch with small differences in tone and pitch, but nothing too major."

"Then I guess all yoshis have the cutest sounds ever. But they're not you, so you automatically win."

He took the bottle of wine beside us and examined it.

"Ouch. This is expensive."

"You know about wines?"

"I drink a little sometimes. Usually after an adventure to help relax. Nothing much. What about you?"

"I... never drank at all, to be honest. I know, 25 and never had a drink. Sounds really stupid, doesn't it?" I covered my eyes and chuckled.

"Oh no, not at all. I find it quite respectable to be honest."

He opened the bottle and poured a little bit of it on his glass.

"You want to try some?"

"Eh, there's a first time for everything, no?"

He poured some on my glass as well before settling the bottle down and streching his glass to me.

"To us!" I took mine as well and joined into the toast. "To us."

We took a few gulps of the wine before settling the glass down. I wobbled a bit in my chair.

"Woow!" He exclaimed, looking at the bottle again. "This is some really strong stuff."

I tipped to one side and nearly fell off my seat.

"Jeez, you alright over there?"

"Y-Yeah... Just... little dizzy..."

"This is not a good starter drink for you."

"Nah... I'm a yoshi. I can handle it."

I took the glass again and drunk the remaining liquid. I burped and put the glass down before either it or both of us fell down.

I felt like I was already drunk.

"Yoshi, you sure of this?"

"N... No..."

I fell off my chair and Mario quickly jumped off his seat and helped me up.

"Yeeeah... Best we lay off the wine for today."

Three Toads walked in. Wait... Actually, it's just one. It's the waitress again.

"Oh dear, is everything alright?"

"Yeah, Yoshi's just a little too sensitive to alcohol."

I felt last night's popcorn attempting to come back up but I swallowed it back down.

"Very sensitive, actually."

"Would you like me to escort you to the nearby restroom?"

"N-Nah, I can handle it..." I dismissed the waiter with a hand wave and sat back down. I refused to let myself ruin this date. "Some water would be nice though..."

She ran off to get my drink while I had to fight the urge to throw up.

"That was just half a glass and you're already feeling sick."

"I never drunk wine before."

"I know. You're a yoshi though, so... Ya' know."

The Toad came back in with my water and I chugged it with a single gulp, handing the glass back. The dizziness was subsiding and the room had stopped spinning. Thankfully.

"Would you like another drink?"

"A glass of watermelon juice, please."

She dutifully nodded again and ran back out.

"Someone really loves their job." Mario commented. "Feeling better?"

"Yes. Not good, but... better."

He hasn't sat down yet, so he hugged me. I couldn't help but let out a flustered smile at him. My cheeks were red, either due to the drink or due to the hug.

[Mario]

I saw the waitress approaching again, so I quickly let Yoshi go and put my index over my lips to tell him to be quiet. She arrived with a tray carrying four spagetthi plates and the glass of juice. I went over and helped her serve the plates.

"Thank you for your help again, Mr. Mario."

"Eh, it's nothing, really." I reached into my pocket and gave the Toad a few more coins. The ones I earned from that bet yesterday. She kissed my hand in gratitude, thanked me some more and walked off again.

"Hopefully we'll get some time in peace now." I sat down and looked at my lasagna which had turned cold already. Yoshi was casting a very sour look at the hallway.

"Something wrong?"

"She... She gave you a kiss!" He said in disbelief, as if he was offended.

"She kissed my hand. That's just etiquette." I brought a bite of lasagna to my mouth and chewed it.

"Still, she kissed you!" He crossed his arms. "Who the fuck does she think she is, kissing my man like that?"

I nearly chocked on my lasagna, so I took a deep breath and swallowed it calmly.

"Oh stars, I need to get an instant camera to record you, because you're just golden."

"Come on, I'm sure that if someone else kissed me you'd be upset too."

"On the mouth? Yes, certainly. But not if it's out of courtesy like a kiss on the cheek or hand."

He ate a forkful of spagetthi, still looking sour.

"You're jealous? Of that?"

"A little."

"You can't be serious."

He ate some more spagetthi.

"Look... It's part of a bigger problem, okay." He told me, pointing at me with the fork.

"What?"

He gave an impatient sigh, looking up to the ceiling.

"Tell me who you are." He told me, leaning his hand on his right hand.

"What do you mean?" I shook my head, confused.

"Who are you. Tell me your name."

"Mario."

"Yes. Exactly. Now what's your profession?"

"Plumber."

"EVERYONE knows you don't do plumbing." He dropped the fork and it landed with a metallic thud on the tablecloth. "Tell me your real profession, something you do often."

"Rescuing... princesses?"

"Okay then. You're a hero. Now, what do heroes get?"

"I... have no clue."

"Popularity, Mario. We talked about this earlier today... Do you get what I mean?"

"No. What- how is this relevant?

"Let me put it bluntly: a ton of people want you for themselves."

"Y-Yoshi, you're not suggesting that-"

"You know it's true!" He slammed his hands on the table and stood up. "So many people in the kingdom are crushing on you!"

He stopped, looked around, and sat back down slowly. There was no one who could see us, but he probably noticed he was going too far.

"Mario, what I mean is... there's so many people out there who are unknowingly looking to take my place." Tears appeared on the corners of his eyes and slowly slid down his cheeks, staining them. "And they are all more deserving than me. Our relationship is just so full with bumps on the road it would be much easier for you to just give up on me and go with someone else. And... it's scary for me... I'm scared that you'll trade me for someone who's less risky and more deserving of you."

He buried his face in his hands and I heard him sobbing. I wanted to get up and comfort him but after this I could only stare off into the distance.

I tried speaking. "Yoshi, I..." But I couldn't say anything after this. It wasn't true, I would never do something like that, but this was... sudden. Really sudden.

The continued sound of his crying triggered an automatic response to make me get up and give him the tightest hug and strongest kiss I could manage. Inside, I was still shocked and my mind was blank, but my body was holding him in my arms and our lips were glued together. Eventually, it resumed it's functions with the best speech I could come up with.

"Never." I told him, breaking off. "I'll never change you for anyone, Yoshi. Never. I love you. And I know how hard it is for both of us, but I promise you: I will fight tooth and nail so that we can stay together. Because you **are** worth it. Because you **are ** deserving. You're sweet, loving, loyal, brave... To trade you for anything else is completely nonsensical."

He looked up to me with shining, teary eyes.

"Oh you... You always know what to say to me."

"I know. You said so earlier."

We kissed each other some more completely forgetting about where we were and what we were supposed to be doing.

You could say this date was a resouding success.

* * *

The couple was so busy in their little moment that they didn't even see the waitress approaching once more. She was in need of money, so she had been struggling to offer the best service possible to costumers. Plus, it's not like they would really care if this random Toad heard some of their conversation about kingdom safety and other gibberish.

As soon as she turned the corner, however, she saw something she wasn't quite expecting to see.

Mario stood beside Yoshi, embracing him. Oookay, nothing that weird. Yoshis were know for being a rather affectionate species. But when she looked closer, she noticed that... there was no way they were just hugging.

Mario, who could see her from where he was standing, had his eyes closed, giving her ample time to hide behind the nearby wall and peek inside the room.

 _'I can't believe it... Mario is having an affair with his horse of all people?'_ She thought, looking at the scene unfolding in front of her.

There was no doubt about it: they were absolutely making out. Hugs don't make these... sounds.

Yoshi stood up from his seat and they pulled each other closer, spinning 45 degreess sideways allowing her to view their tongues licking each other. It was not something pleasant to see. The couple broke off and smiled then there was a yelp from Yoshi as Mario pushed him against the wall and the two continued even more furiously.

"Holy stars... The newspapers are going to freak out about this." She reached into her pockets to get her cellphone but her hands brushed past the coins given to her by Mario.

She pulled them out. It was quite a lot of coins for a simple tip. 60 coins. Tips tend to be no higher than 5. Heck, that was more than the lasagna they ordered costs.

Of course, no surprise, Mario was pretty rich. Anyone could be rich if they ventured out as much as he did but no one had the courage to.

She could sell this scoop for quite a lot. Heck, that Kylie Koopa girl would probably give her all her savings for these news. It would be easy money to just sell them out to the nearest journalist, but something like this coming out would probably ruin them. Ruining the Mushroom Kingdom's heroes for a quick buck? The girl's morality was really being tested here.

The couple was too distracted and lost in their kiss to even notice anything in their surroundings.

 _'Ohmygosh, what do I do?'_ She asked her consciousness. Her phone had a camera. She could easily take a picture of this scene and sell it. But at the same time, the two were really important people, and Mario had been a very nice person to her as well in this past hour.

She backed away from the room into the main area.

"I... I can't do it. I can't ruin two innocent people's lives for my own gain." She pulled out the coins in her pocket again and counted. They added up to 60 coins.

Sure, she could turn them into 1060 rather easily. But she couldn't bring herself to pull such a nasty move to such influential people who had been treating her quite well in the short period of time they've known each other.

She slowly walked back inside and peeked inside the room again. The two had finished (both their kiss and their meals) and were idly sitting down like this past minute had been just an hallucination she had.

They took notice of her and waved, Mario asking her for the bill which she nodded and went outside to fetch.

"Is it me or did she look nervous?" Yoshi asked as he ate some more spagetthi.

Mario's eyes widened.

"Wait, you don't think she..." The dino understood what he meant and spat out his food in shock. The two stared at the hallway then at each other.

"Weren't you paying attention?" Yoshi asked.

"No, I thought you were!"

"Damn it!"

"Okay, calm down, maybe she didn't see us..."

"But what if she did?"

"Well, we're going to tell it to everyone today during the party so we're fine..."

The two looked at the hall as she returned and handed them the bill. Since the smooching competition earlier had tied, they decided to share it. With sweaty hands, each one pulled out a little more than half the total ammount (for tips, of course) and walked out sporting their best poker faces. They held them until they arrived at Mario's house at which point they walked inside and shut the door behind them.

"Oh crap, what do we do now?" Yoshi grabbed Mario's shoulders and shook them, making the plumber wobble back and forth.

"Nothing. All we can do is wait and spill the beans tonight."

Yoshi flopped face first onto his couch and groaned loudly.

"It's over, she totally saw us."

"Chill, even if she saw us, who's to say she's gonna go around telling people?"

"You think she isn't?!"

"I hope not."

"'Hope'. Wow, that's certainly reassuring." He said, echoing what Mario had said before they entered the restaurant. He buried his face on the pillow in front of him and cursed.

Mario sat down beside him. He tried to seem calm, but the situation was terrifying to even him. Their biggest secret sat in the hands of some random waitress girl in a restaurant who could leak it at anytime. Even if she decides not tell anyone, it's still not a good situation to be in.

He leaned back on the couch, pulled his hat over his eyes and tried to relax as much as possible.

He was going to need all the courage in the world to tell the kingdom about their relationship tonight.

* * *

 **Drunk Yoshi is a funny idea.**

 **In case you're wondering Yoshi is 25, Mario and Luigi are 26, Peach is 27 and Bowser is 29.**


End file.
